COFFEE SHOP
by siensien
Summary: Hanya cerita seorang Zhengting yang mesti menyamar sebagai wanita ! ZHENGKUN /YAOI/ZHU ZHU ZHENGTING/CAI XUKUN Remake FF lamaku yang castnya Krishan couple alias Kris dan Luhan (eks EXO)
1. Chapter 1 : perkenalan

_Di Beijing ada sebuah cafe khusus kopi yang unik bernama Heaven's Coffee Shop. Disebut demikian karena cafe ini membuat tamunya seperti di surga. Betapa tidak, cafe yang hanya menerima tamu laki-laki ini menyediakan pelayan yang seluruhnya adalah wanita muda yang cantik dan bertubuh bak model._

 _Mereka melayani tamunya dengan cara yang unik yakni mereka duduk di pangkuan sang tamu sambil melayani tamu dengan memegangkan gelas kopinya._

 _Tentu saja tamu disini, yang seluruhnya pria merasa sangat senang diperlakukan bak raja oleh para pelayan cantik itu._

 _Di sisi lain, Zhu Zhengting baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya, ia bingung karena ia lah yang mnejadi tulang punggung keluarganya, ia harus menghidupi ibunya yang sudah tua dan adik laki-lakinyayang masih bersekolah._

 _Saat itulah Zhou Jieqiong, teman baiknya sejak kecil menawarinya sebuah pekerjaan : menjadi pelayan di Heaven's coffee shop._

 _Akankah Zhengting menerima penawaran Jieqiong itu, mengingat syarat untuk bekerja di sana adalah : harus SEORANG PEREMPUAN !_


	2. Chapter 2 : sebuah penawaran

**_CHAPTER 2 : SEBUAH PENAWARAN_**

Zhu Zhengting berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja, ia harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya, ia harus menghidupi ibunya yang sudah tua dan seorang adik laki-lakinya: Justin yang masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Ia kuliah di pagi hari dan bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran di malam harinya.

Namun suatu saat restoran tempatnya bekerja mengalami kebangkrutan sehingga harus mengurangi jumlah pegawainya dan sialnya, Zhengting termasuk salah seorang pegawai yang terpaksa harus diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya.

Zhengting pun pusing bukan kepalang. Ayahnya meninggal setahun lalu akibat penyakit stroke setelah itulah ekonomi keluarganya menjadi morat-marit dan ia harus berjuang menjadi tumpuan harapan keluarganya.

Saat itulah, teman baiknya sejak kecil yang juga tetangganya, Zhou Jieqiong menawarinya sebuah pekerjaaan.

"Kenapa kau ? kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu ?"

Jieqiong melihat wajah Zhengting yang dilipat-lipat.

"Qiong, aku dipecat !" serunya , frustasi.

Teriakan pria cantik itu begitu keras sehingga membuat sahabatnya itu mesti menutup telinganya.

"Aku harus membiayai biaya sekolah Justin, sedangkan biaya kuliahku sendiri bagaimana, bagaimana ini ? kalau aku tidak mendapat pekerjaan, bagaimana ini ?"

Jieqiong tersenyum usil.

"Hey, Ting-ah, apakah kau mau sebuah pekerjaan ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Apa kau tahu aku bekerja dimana ?"

"Di cafe itu kan ?", jawab Zhengting dengan tampang polosnya.

"Heaven's coffee shop "

"Benar, benar itu namanya ! kenapa ? apakah disana ada lowongan pekerjaan ?"

"Sebenarnya ada sih "

"Aku mau ! aku mau ! aku mau bekerja disana, aku biasa bekerja sebagai pelayan, tidak masalah. Apa gajinya lumayan ? apa suasananya menyenangkan ?"

"Gajinya lumayan dan kau pun bisa mendapat tip dari para tamu "

Mata indah Zhengting seketika langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah ? di tempatku yang dulu kami tidak diperbolehkan menerima tip "

"Namun, ada syarat bekerja di sana "

"Apa saja, apapun syaratnya aku mau !"

"Benar ya ?"

Zhengting mengangguk yakin.

"Syaratnya adalah, pelayannya harus seorang perempuan alias wanita "

Mata zhengting melebar, "A-apa ? pe-perempuan ? lalu kenapa kau tawarkan pekerjaan itu padaku ?"

"Zhengting, cafe kami kekurangan pegawai, karena salah satu pegawainya baru mengundurkan diri, kenapa tidak kau coba saja ?"

"Coba bagaimana ? aku ini pria !"

"Tapi kau cantik, dan aku yakin kau akan makin cantik jika didandani sebagai wanita "

Jieqiongmengerlingkan matanya. Zhengting tampak diam dan berpikir.

"Jadi, bagaimana, mau atau tidak ?" Jieqiong nampak tak sabar.

"Aku pasti diterima ?' tanya zhengting setelah lama berpikir.

Jieqiong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku yakin seratus persen kau pasti diterima ! Besok kau datang ke cafe ya jam 9 pagi, tepat. Menemui bosku.

Dan Ingat, berdandan sebagai wanita, dan... ah, namamu, bagaimana kalau Xiao Ting, Hmmm nama itu tidak jelek..."

Gadis cantik ebrambut hitam panjang itu berseru senang dan merangkul bahu zhengting

"Sudahlah, kita akan satu pekerjaan, bukannya itu sangat menyenangkan, kita bisa berangkat bersama dan gajinya lumayan, itu yang penting, lebih besar dari gajimu dahulu. Yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah duduk di pangkuan tamu dan membantunya meminum kopinya "

Mata zhengting membelalak sekali lagi, "Du-duduk di pangkuan ... tamu ?"

Jieqiong mengangguk, "Iya, ada masalah ?"

"Tentu saja ada, dasar Zhou jieqiong idiot ! bagaimana mungkin pelayan duduk di pangkuan tamu ?"

"Itulah keunikan cafe kami, dan yang membuat cafe kami laris manis, tamu kami harus pria dan kami duduk di pangkuan tamu untuk menyajikan kopi dan membantunya minum "

"Apa ?" Zhengting masih belum bisa percaya ada cafe semacam itu. Aneh sekali.

"Ayolah, lagipula gajinya besar dan yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah memasang senyum manismu, mudah kan ? aku tunggu besok di cafe ya ? jangan sampai tidak datang, Xiao Ting "

Jieqiong terkikik meninggalkan Zhengting yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana ini ? kalau aku tidak menerima tawaran itu, sayang sekali, gajinya lumayan bahkan aku bisa dapat tip. Tapi masa... aku harus berdandan sebagai wanita ? dan namaku... Xiao Ting ? arggghhh..." Dia mengacak rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi.

* * *

Ketika pulang ke rumah, adiknya Justin mengadu padanya.

"Ge, uang sekolahku dua bulan ini belum dibayar, bagaimana ini ?"

Zhengting menghela nafas panjang dan membelai rambut Justin, adik satu-satunya kesayangannya.

"Sabar ya, Gege akan mencarikan uang untuk membayar tunggakan uang sekolahmu besok "

Justin mengangguk dan memeluk Zhengting.

 _"Tampaknya aku harus menerima tawaran soojung "_ pikirnya. Tak ada jalan lain untuknya.

Ia pun menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

"Qiong-ah, besok bantu aku berdandan ya "

Membuat yang di ujung sana tersenyum senang, "Siap bos !" jawabnya penuh semangat.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pekerjaan baru

_**CHAPTER 3 : PEKERJAAN DAN (PENAMPILAN) BARU**_

Jieqiong memilihkan cardigan biru, atasan putih dan rok panjang bermotifnya untuk Zhengting, merias wajahnya dengan make-up tipis. Plus wig rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat yang cantik.

Hasilnya Zhengting pun tampil sebagai Xiao Ting yanag sungguh-sungguh cantik.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan ini, Qiong-ah?"

Zhengting nampak tidak nyaman dalam balutan pakaian wanita itu.

"Sshhh diamlah dan lihatlah dirimu di cermin !"

Zhengting menuruti kata sahabatnya dan mematut dirinya di cermin, dan ia hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Voila ! Kau cantik sekali nona Ting " goda Jieqiong dengn senyumnya.

"Kau pasti diterima " katanya lagi.

Sementara zhengting hanya sibuk membenahi bajunya, ia sama sekali tak nyaman.

"Apa kau memiliki pacar, Zhengting ?' tanya Jieqiong.

Pria cantik itu menggleng pelan, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baguslah ! karena kau mungkin akan menemukan pangeranmu disana !"

"Huh ?"

"Zhengting, aku bertemu dengan pria taksiranku, Jia er di cafe itu " Jieqiong terkekeh.

"Dan sampai sekarang dia datang setiap hari. Kau... kau...mungkin saja akan bertemu dengan jodohmu disana !"

"Apa maksudmu ? hey..aku ini normal, bukan penyuka sesama pria !"

"Jangan terlalu yakin, Nona Ting " bisik Jieqiong seraya terbahak.

Zhengting hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya menyisir wig yang melekat dikepalanya.

"Bersikaplah lembut sedikit, mengerti ?"

Zhengting menurut dan hanya mengangguk pelan, mematut sosok cantiknya di cermin.

* * *

Zhengting melihat bangunan cafe yang cukup megah itu. Cafe itu memang belum dibuka karena baru mulai beroperasi mulai pukul lima sore.

"Jagalah sikapmu, Xiao Ting " bisik Jieqiong begitu Zhengting akan memasuki ruangan bos Crystal, begitu Jieqiong biasa menyebutnya.

Crystal Liu atau Liu Yifei, bos di cafe tempat Jieqiong itu melihat penampilan Zhengting dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, wanita cantik berambut panjang itu tersenyum melihat 'wanita' di depannya.

"Jadi, namamu Xiao Ting ?" tanyanya.

"Iya, nama saya Xiao Ting"

"Berapa tinggimu ? kau nampak cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita "

"180 cm "

"Hmm, badanmu bagus, langsing, tinggi, kau juga cantik. Baiklah, kau diterima, kau bisa bekerja mulai sore ini, jam kerja disini jam lima sore hingga dua belas malam, oke ?"

"Terima kasih, bos "

"Panggil saja aku bos Crystal, oh ya kudengar kau ini teman Jieqiong ya ?"

"Iya, dia teman saya sejak kecil "

Yifei tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Zhengting, "Xiao Ting selamat bekerja "

Zhengting merasa lega dan khawatir sekaligus. Ia senang dan lega karena sudha mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi, namun ia juga khawatir karena mendadak khawatir kalau-kalau nanti penyamarannya terbongkar.

Ia menemukan Jieqiong yang setia menungguinya di pintu belakang cafe.

"Bagaimana ? bagaimana ?" Tanya Jieqiong penasaran.

Zhengting tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku diterima ! aku mulai bekerja mulai malam ini, Qiong-ah !"

"Waahhhh... selamat ya !"

Kedua sahabat itu pun berpelukan dengan gembira.

* * *

Zhengting mnegatakan pada adik dan ibunya kalau ia sudah memndapat pekerjaan baru di cafe yang sama dengan Jieqiong.

Tapi tentu ia tak mengatakan kalau ia harus berdandan seperti wanita, bisa-bisa ibunya sakit jantung !

Sore ini ia akan memulai pekerjaan barunya dan jujur ia sangat gugup.

"Kau pakai ini, nanti di cafe kau ganti bajumu dengan seragam cafe "

Jieqiong menyodorkan atasan hijau dan skinny jeans hitam miliknya.

"Kau bisa memakai high heels kan ?" tanyanya pada Zhengting.

Zhengting meggeleng : aku ini pria, gadis idiot"

"Ting-ah, kau nanti harus memakai sepatu hak tinggi "

Mata Zhengtingmembelalak lagi, "Aku harus memakai benda itu ?"

Zhengting menunjuk salah satu sepatu hak tinggi milik Jieqiong.

"Tentu, ayo kita berlatih saja, masih ada waktu "

Jieiqong menyodorkan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi warna emas dan berhak tujuh cm ke tangan Zhengting.

"Kau mau aku memakai itu ?"

"Cepat pakai, Ting-ah! jangan cerewet !"

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Zhengting mecobanya dan alhasil beberapa kali ia terjatuh, Jieqiong

"Menjadi wanita memang merepotkan, kakiku bisa sakit, Qiong-ah!"

"Ayo cepat belajar, kita tidak punya banyak waktu !"

Setelah sekitar dua jam berlatih, Zhengting behasil berjalan tanpa terjatuh.

"Nanti sepatunya takkan setinggi ini, hanya lima cm "

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kau membuat kakiku sakit !" gerutunya.

"Ayo kita bersiap, aku dandani ya "

Jieqiong begitu bersemangat membubuhkan make-up ke wajah mungil Zhengting. Bedak, maskara, blush-on dan lipgloss.

Dan voila ! Zhengting ehhmmm... Xiao Ting, cantik sekali !

Zhengting terlihat tak begitu nyaman dengan wajah, rambut dan pakaiannya namun ia tetap berupaya bertahan demi pekerjaannya itu.

"Teman-teman, kita memiliki teman baru disini. Perkenalkan namanya Xiao Ting dan ia tetanggaku, ia menggantikan Somi "

Zhengting mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Seorang gadis manis maju ke depan dan menjabat tangan Zhengting dengan ramah.

"Hai namaku Chou Tzuyu "

"Aku Park Jihyo " seorang gadis lain berambut coklatmengikuti Tzuyu.

"Aku Bae Irene "

"Hai aku Dahyun "

"Hallo, aku Son Wendy !"

"Chaeyoung-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan dirimu " seru Wendy.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam tampak enggan memperkenalkan dirinya, sebaliknya ia malah menatap iri ke arah Zhengting

"Itu Son Chaeyoung maafkan sikapnya " kata Irene..

Zhengting hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita mulai bekerja saja " ujar Chaeyoung tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah zhengting..

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 :Pengalaman baru

_**CHAPTER 4 :PENGALAMAN BARU**_

* * *

Karyawan di Heaven's coffee shop ada delapan orang semuanya, semuanaya cantik dan menarik, termasuk Zhengting tentunya.

Zhengting melihat penampilannya di cermin dalam balutan seragam cafenya.

Sedikit membetulkan penyumpal dadanya di dalam bra hitam yang dipakainya.

Ia menyisir wig coklatnya perlahan.

 _"Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai aku sedang melakukan ini sekarang "_ gerutunya pelan. Kalau bukan demi membantu perekonomian keluarganya ia takkan pernah mau melakukan hal gila ini. Ini sangat GILA.

Membubuhkan lipgloss pink di bibir mungilnya, ia mulai bisa menerima penampilan barunya sebagai gadis cantik bernama Xiao Ting.

Ia tersenyum puas dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri,

"Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini, ehmmmm...Xiao Ting"

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar demi menenangkan degub jantungnya.

* * *

Jieqiong tersenyum seraya menggandeng tangannya,

"Kau siap, Xiao Ting ? " tanyanya.

Zhengting mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang guna meredakan kegugupan yang dirasakannya.

Ia amat gugup sekarang, mengenakan sepatunya, dan membenarkan roknya sekali lagi.

"Jangan begitu gugup, santai saja, namun jangan memberikAN kesan buruk di hari pertama kerjamu " bisik jieqiong.

* * *

"Kenapa kau, kau gugup ya ? hey, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Xiao Ting " kata Tzuyu diiringi senyum manisnya kemudian menarik kedua ujung bibir Zhengting dengan jarinya.

"Tersenyum, Xiao Ting. Pelanggan menyukai senyummu. Lihatlah kau manis sekali kalau senyum"

Zhengting memaksakan sebuah senyuman tapi ia masih saja gugup.

"Jangan sampai jatuh, akan memalukan "

Jieqiong mengamati sepatu yang dipakai zhengting. Sedikit agak ragu dengan kemampuan baru sahabatnya memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

Zhengting hanya mengangguk, merasa agak tenang sekarang.

* * *

Tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan dan para pelayan segera berpencar, hanya zhengting yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Xiao Ting ayo !" seru Dahyun

Zhengting melangkah dengan cukup berhati-hati, ia tidak ingin terjatuh dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Akan memalukan sekali.

Ia melihat Jieqiong sedang berjalan cepat ke arah seorang pemuda tampan.

"Ge! Jie-er gege ! " seru Jieqiong

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dan memberi kecupan di pipi Jieqiong

 _"Apa dia pacarnya ? ataukah dia yang namanya Jia… Jia…. Jia apa ya ? ah peduli amat ... aku lupa "_ zhengting membatin.

Dengan cepat jieqiong duduk di pangkuan pria tampan bermarga wang itu.

Zhengting hanya mengamati tingkah sahabatnya, dia harus belajar juga bagaimana caranya melayani pelanggan.

Mengalungkan lengan di leher pria bernama lengkap Wang Jie-er atau akrab disapa Jackson itu, Jieqiong nampak begitu intim dan membuat Zhengitng menahan tawanya.

Semuanya dengan fasih duduk di pangkuan para pria yang datang ke sana dan sekali lagi Zhengting merutuki dirinya sendiri sudah terperosok ke pekerjaan yang sangat tak masuk di akal ini.

Ia geli sendiri membayangkan akan duduk di pangkuan mahkluk yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

* * *

Sementara itu Xukun datang bersama dua temannya, Wang Ziyi dan Li Yanjun

Cai Xukun yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha muda tidak pernah datang ke tempat semacam itu. Tidak speerti dua temannya yang merupakan pelanggan tetap disana.

"Ini hanya cafe, apanya yang menarik ?" ujar Xukun dengan malas.

"Tunggu dulu sampai kau melihat pelayannya, semuanya cantik-cantik dan tubuhnya...wow " Ziyi berkata disertai wajah yang agak mesum

"Dasar mesum " komentar Xukun

"Kalau aku...hehehe...Aku menyukai salah seorang pelayan disini " kata Yanjun dengan polosnya.

"Kau serius ?" Xukun menatap sahabatnya itu tak percaya.

Yanjun mengangguk malu, "Iya hehehe...namanya Dahyun, dia cantik sekali, hehehhee..."

"Dasar kau, kalau kau, apa kau juga menyukai seseorang ? " Xukun beralih bertanya pada Ziyi.

Ziyi menggeleng, "Tidaakkkkk, aku menyukai semuanyaaa !"

"Dasar kau, mesum forever !"

"Ayo ayo masuk, disini, dingin sekali " Ziyi mengajak dua temannya masuk ke cafe.

* * *

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan pelanggannya, Zhengting yang memang belum mempunyai pelanggan hanya bengong melihat teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku belum mendapat pelanggan sama sekali, hufftt..."

Zhengting menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yanjun gege !" Dahyun menyadari kedatangan pelanggan setianya yang berlesung pipi itu.

Dia tersenyum manis menyambut Yanjun

"Ziyi gege !"

Chaeyoung menghampiri Ziyi.

Melihat kedua temannya sudah ada pelayan kesayangan, Xukun mencibir pelan.

"Cafe yang aneh " batinnya.

* * *

"Xiao Ting kenapa masih diam disitu, layani tamumu " seru Jihyo

Zhengting mengangguk cepat dan berjalan agak cepat ke beberapa tamu yang baru datang.

Namun karena belum terbiasa berjalan dengan memakai hak tinggi, dia pun gerpeleset, namun untungnya sebelum dia sempat jatuh, sepasang lengan kokoh menangkap pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" suara itu membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

Matanya mengerjap menangkap sosok tinggi, tampan dan berambut blonde tengah menatapnya.

Zhengting kembali mnegerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memastikan sosok sempurna itu malaikat atau bukan.

"Nona, hey. Kau baik-baik ?"

Pemuda tampan itu memanggilnya lagi, meski ia sendiri juga terpana akan kecantikan Zhengting alias Xiao Ting.

Jantung zhengting berdegup kencang sekali, matanya menatap dengan rakus wajah tampan yang tengah menatapnya juga tanpa berkedip.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pelanggan pertama

_**CHAPTER 5 :PELANGGAN PERTAMA**_

* * *

Xukun masih memegang erat pinggang ramping Zhengting, sedang mata indah Zhengting pun terus terfokus pada xukun. Sepertinya tak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang mau mengakhiri momen kecil ini.

Sampai akhirnya Yanjun menyadari, Xukun, temannya yang tadinya enggan menginjakkan kakinya di cafe ini, tengah memeluk seorang pelayan.

Yanjun tergelak, "Dia siapa ? pelayan baru ? aku tak pernah melihatnya " kata Yanjun pada Dahyun yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Iya dia baru masuk hari ini, namanya Xiao Ting Dia cantik dan imut sekali, namun kau tidak akan berpaling padanya kan ?" Dahyun menggoda seraya memegang dagu Yanjun.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dahyun cantik. Mana bisa aku berpaling pada yang lain, biarkan Xiao Ting untuk Xukun saja "

Dahyun tertawa kecil,"Temanmu itu juga baru sekali ini aku melihatnya "

"Iya Xukun baru pertama kali kemari. Biarka pemula untuk pemula "

Dahyun dan Yanjun tertawa bersamaan.

* * *

Sementara Jieqiong yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Jia-er, mengamati Zhengting yang hanya beradu pandang dengan seorang pria.

Gadis cantik itu berdecak pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ge "

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Jie-er melihat Jieqiong beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Menghampiri temanku, sebentar saja ! "

Secepat kilat Jieqiong mendekat menghampiri Xukun dan Zhengting.

* * *

Jieqiong menepuk bahu xukun,

"Seharusnya kau biarkan dia duduk di pangkuanmu, begitu peraturan di cafe ini. Bukan malah memandanginya saja begitu "

Membuat Xukun tersenyum kikuk , lalu segera duduk di kursi, begitu pun dengan zhengting yang masih nampak canggung.

"Xiao Ting, ayo... layani pelangggan pertamamu dengan baik " kata jieqiong.

Melihat zhengting yang masih berdiri saja tanpa melakukan apapun dan masih terlihat bingung. Jieqiong pun gemas. Dengan segera ia meraih bahu zhengting seraya memaksanya duduk dipangkuan Xukun.

Baik xukun maupun Zhengting agak terkesiap dengan kontak fisik pertama mmereka.

"Xiao Ting , yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menanyakan pada Tuan... "

"Xukun "

"Menanyakan pada tuan Xukun, dia mau memesan kopi apa, lalu mmebawakan pesanannya. Hey hey...jangan beranjak dulu "

Jieqiong berseru ketika melihat Zhengting malah akan beranjak dari pangkuan Xukun.

"Duduk, Xiao Ting. Siapa yang bilang kau bisa pergi sekarang "

"Kan aku harus memesan kopi " Zhengting menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Ehh... duduk dulu "

Zhengting hanya bisa menuruti perintah soojung, ia duduk kembali di pangkuan Xukun..

Membiarkan Xukun kembali merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

Jieqiong memberi kode lewat matanya pada Zhengting agar Zhengting memulai percakapan dengan pelanggan pertamanya ini.

"Mmmmm...tuan Xukun"

"Panggil Xukun saja, namamu ?"

"Xiao Ting "

Zhengting merasa pipinya pasti merona akibat tatapan intens Xukun padaya.

"Xiao Ting-ah, satu lagi hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Disini kau meyambut tamumu dengan membiarkan dia mengecup pipimu " ujar Jieqiong.

Mata zhengting memebelalak lagi, dia melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Jieqiong.

Bersumpah dalam hatinya, setelah kerjanya selesai ia akan menendang pantat sahabatnya ini, apa dia sengaja mengerjainya.

"Hey, berhenti melihatku begitu. Begitu peraturan disini. Maaf Xukun, dia baru hari ini bekerja . Dan berhenti memandangku seakan kau akan menelanku, nona manis. Mafkan dia ya " Jieqiong berkata pada Xukun.

Xukun mnegangguk dan tersenyum. Tak keberatan sama sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang xukun melayangkan kecupan ringan di pipi zhengting. Walau singkat namun cukup untuk membuat wajah zhengting semerah tomat.

Wajahnya pasti lebih merah dari tomat dan Zhengting ingin menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga,

Betapa tidak, dia sendiri pria dan dia selalu merasa dia normal, namun ketika merasakan kecupan seorang pria di pipinya, ia merasa sensasi aneh tengah menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lalu kau pun melakukan hal yang sama pada pelangganmu dan menawarkan dia mau minum apa " seru Jieqiong lagi.

Zhengting menunduk malu namun mencoba apa yang sahabatnya katakan. Ia menunduk untuk mnegecup cepat pipi Xukun.

"Qiong-ah !" seru Jia-er tak sabar karena pelayan kesayanagannya itu terlalu lama meninggalkannya .

"Sebentar, gege !" Jieqiong beralih pada Zhengting dan xukun yang masih Nampak amat canggung satu sama lain.

"Xiao Ting, ini menunya. Kalau kopinya sudah jadi, kau yang memegangkan gelasnya, mengerti ? selamat menikmati waktu kalian "

Jieqiong mengerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Xiao Ting.

* * *

Xukun menerima buku menu dan mulai mmebaca, ia sendiri bukanlah penggemar kopi jadi, ia tak tahu banyak tentang minuman tersebut.

 _Caramel macchiato, Latte macchiato, caramel brullee latte, coffee frappuccino, Espresso frappuccino, Mocha frappuccino, Peppermint mocha frappuccino, Vanilla latte, White chocolate mocha, Cinnamon dolce latte, hazelnut creme caramel, peppermint mocha._

Ia tak tahu mesti memilih yang mana.

"Mmmm Xiao Ting sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka kopi, jadi kau tolong pilihkan untukku ya, aku mengikuti pilihanmu "

Xukun memberi senyumnya yang mampu membuat zhenting nyaman.

"Kalau kau suka, aku pasti akan suka " Perkataan Xukun sukses membuat pipi zhengting merona, Xukunakan menurutinya.

Zhengting berpikir sejenak lalu menjatuhkan pilihannnya.

"Peppermint mocha frapuccino, itu kopi dengan saus mocha dan peppermint sirup, dicampur es dan susu, toppingnya whipped cream yang manis ditambah butiran coklat di atasnya. Kau mau itu ?"

Xukun mengangguk, lalu begitu peppermint mocha frappuccinonya datang, Zhengting yang tetap duduk dipangkuan Xukun, membantu memegangkan gelasnya dan Xukun dengan senang meminumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" tanya Zhengting.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kau boleh meminumnya kok " kata xukun seraya tersenyum.

Karena penasaran, zhengting meminum kopi tersebut dari gelas yang sama dengan Xukun.

Membuat xukun tak bisa menahan senyuumnya melihat tingkah polos zhengting. Karena itu artinya ciuman tidak langsung mereka, hanya saja gadis yang ada di pahanya ini tak menyadarinya.

Mereka berbagi gelas yang sama dan xukun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Siapa yang akan keberatan berbagi minuman dengan gadis seimut dan secantik ini.

"Emmm, Xiao Ting ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Berikan aku nomor teleponmu "

Perkataan xukun sukses membuat zhengting bingung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Untuk apa , Xukun ?"

"Yaaa supaya aku bisa meneleponmu, disini pelayan tidak dilarang memberikan nomor handphone mereka kan ?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi.. sebenarnya aku tidak tahu boleh apa tidak karena ini hari pertamaku bekerja " jawabnya dengan polos.

"Sudah, berikan saja aku nomor handphonemu "

Zhengting tak bisa menolak dan menuliskan nomor handphone nya di secarik kertas kepada pelanggan pertamanya yang tampan ini.

Dan dalam hati Xukun bersyukur kalau ini adalah hari pertama gadis ini bekerja karena artinya ia adalah pelanggan pertamanya.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6 :Ketertarikan

_**CHAPTER 6 :KETERTARIKAN**_

* * *

Xukun tersenyum puas mendapati sederet nomor di kertas yang merupakan nomor handphone Zhengting.

"Ini benar nomor ponselmu kan?" Dan zhengting mengangguk polos.

"Cafe ini buka dari jam lima sampai jam berapa ? jam berapa kau pulang ?" tanya Xukun lagi.

"Jam dua belas malam "

"Ah baiklah " Xukun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan jam sembilan malam.

"Masih ada tiga jam lagi, mari kita mengobrol "

"Tapi kopimu sudah habis "

"Aku akan memesan kopi lagi agar aku bisa lebih lama berada di sini"

Xukun berkata dengan cuek.

"Tapi Kun... kelihatannya kedua temanmu sudah mengajakmu pulang "

Zhengting menunjuk Ziyi Dan Yanjun yang sudah berdiri di samping Xukun sambil menatapnya.

Xukun memberi pandangan enggannya kepada kedua rekannya itu.

"Ayo Kunkun, kita pulang " ajak Ziyi.

"Sebentar, kalian berdua mau pulang sekarang ?" tanya Xukun lagi

Yanjun mengangguk, "Iya, ini sudah malam "

"Ini baru jam sembilan, teman. Biasanya kalian pulang lebih malam dari ini, mau berpura-pura menjadi anak rumahan sekarang ? "

Xukun terkekeh pelan, skak mat untk dua sohibnya.

"Kalau kalian mau pulang, silahkan pulang dulu sana "

"Kenapa tidak mau pulang, besok kita ke sini lagi ya ?" Ziyi berkata seperti membujuk anak kecil berusia lima tahun untuk pulang dari taman bermain.

Ia mengetahui benar alasan Xukun tidak mau pulang tak lain adalah gadis yang sedang ada di pangkuannya itu, Xiao Ting, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"Ckkkkckk lihatlah, siapa yang tadi tidak mau ke tempat ini dan sekarang siapa juga yang bersikeras tak mau beranjak " bisik Yanjun pada Ziyi.

"Xukun, sudahlah, Dua temanmu itu sudah mengajakmu pulang, bukankah besok kau bisa datang kemari lagi ? atau kau juga bisa meneleponku begitu sampai di rumahmu ? "

Zhengting angkat bicara.

"Oooooo...jadi dia sudah meminta nomor teleponmu ?"

Yanjun bertanya pada Zhengting yang dijawab anggukan polos pemuda itu. Sementara Ziyiterlihat berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Heeheeehee...oke juga kau , Kunkun .Tapi kita pulang dulu saja , aku capek " Yanjun meraih tangan Xukun, memaksanya beranjak.

Zhengting segera bangkit dari pangkuan xukun, memberi senyuman pada xukun yang membuat hati pemuda itu hangat..

"Aku jemput nanti, ya ?" bisik Xukun pada zhengting tepat di telinganya, membuat Zhengting agak geli. Dan tanpa sadar membuatnya tersipu.

Yanjun dan ziyi hanya meggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kau tidak menjemput Dahyun juga ?" tanya Ziyi pada Yanjun.

"Tentu aku menjemputnya !" Yanjun berkata diiringi senyumnya.

Jieqiong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kontak kecil antara Zhengting dan xukun tersenyum.

Setelah Xukun pergi, ia bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Tampaknya Xukun akan menjadi pelanggan tetapmu mulai hari ini " dia terkikik pelan.

"Huh ?"

"Aduh, Xiao Ting sayang...Xiao Ting cantik...nanti malam dia menjemputmu kan ? mau bertaruh ? kalau besok, besok, besok dan besoknya besoknya lagi, dia pasti kembali ke sini dan mungkin saja dia akan membookingmu dari sore hingga cafe ini tutup, lagipula dia tampak seperti orang kaya " kata Jieqiong.

Zhengting menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau dia akan menjauhiku begitu mengetahui aku ini laki-laki " kata zhengting pelan.

"Belum tentu, cantik. Mungkin saja dia menyukai sesama pria " bisik Jieqiong.

"Mak-maksudmu dia g-gay ?"

Jieqiong hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa yang tahu " sahutnya.

* * *

"Lihat..lihat...siapa tadi yang dari cafe kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang idiot di sini. Padahal kalau aku tidak salah ingat, tadi sore ada salah satu dari kita yang katanya enggan ke cafe biasa seperti ini " sindir Yanjun seraya melirik xukun yang duduk di jok depan di sebelah Ziyi yang menyetir.

Ziyi hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi xukun.

"Kunkun-ah, apakah kau mengetahui berapa umur gadismu itu " Tanya Ziyi pada xukun.

"Kenapa ?" Xukun menyalakan sebatang rokok kemudian menghisapnya.

"Dia tampak masih sangat muda, aku hanya tidak ingin nanti kau dituduh memacari gadis di bawah umur, lalu besoknya orangtuanya datang dan memaksa kalian putus " jelas ziyi seraya terbahak kemudian.

Xukun nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ziyi-ah, kau berpikir terlalu jauh, nanti aku akan bertanya padanya berapa umurnya, hmm ?"

Xukun kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Kau mau ? " xukun menawarkan sebatang rokok pada kedua sahabatnya.

Yanjun menggeleng sementara Ziyi menyambar rokok yang ditawarkan xukun tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurangi kebiasaan merokokmu itu, Cai Xukun . Maksudku biasanya para wanita tidak begitu menyukai pria perokok, dan Xiao Ting-mu itu, mungkin juga sama, jadi kalau kau berniat mengejarnya, kupikir kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu ini, lagipula ini tak baik untuk kesehatandan kulitmu "  
"Kenapa kau mendadak menjadi bijaksana, Yanjun-ah?"

Ziyi yang sedang menyetir pun hanya bisa menghela nafas akan sikap keras kepala xukun.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, sobat "

Xukun memilih mengabaikannya dan masih terus menghisap rokoknya.

* * *

Dan xukun ternyata menepati janjinya untuk menjemput zhengting..

Jieqiong yang melihat xukundi luar cafe, berlari lagi masuk ke dalam cafe dan menghampiri Zhengting.

"Zhengting-ah tuh pangeranmu datang !' serunya.

"Huh ?"

"Xukun datang menjemputmu !"

Zhengting entah kenapa mendadak panik dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Xukun benar-benar kembali untuknya.

Zhengting memakai cardigannya dan menyisir pelan rambut palsunya.

"Kupikir dia serius denganmu, dia menyukaimu "

Jieqiong bersandar di pintu, bermaksud menggoda sahabatnya.

"Kau pulang denganku, Qiong-ah"

"Tidak, tidak... kau bilang apa sih. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian. Kalian pulang berdua saja "

"Qiong, kau itu sahabatku dan Xukun itu, aku belum mengenalnya, aku tidak mau pulang berdua saja dengannnya "

"Dia pelangganmu dan dia menyukaimu. Namanya Cai xukun dan dia sangat tampan. Biar kuminta Jia-er gege saja menjemputku "

"Kau yakin ?"

Jieqiong mengangguk cepat, "Sudah, pulang sana. Jangan membuat dia lama menunggu "

Jieqiong memberikan senyum tulusnya.

* * *

Xukun menghisap rokoknya, bersandar di mobil mewahnya tetapi begitu melihat gadis idamannya itu, dia membuang jauh-jauh puntung rokoknya. Ia tidak mau memberi kesan buruk pada Zhengting.

Xukun tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, Xiao Ting "

"Kau benar-benar menjemputku ya ?"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu menepati janji yang kubuat "

"Sudah lama menunggu ?"

"Baru saja "

Xukun mempersilahkan zhengting masuk ke mobil hitam miliknya. Mobilnya bagus sekali dan zhengting segera mengasumsikan kalau Xukun pasti orang kaya atau setidaknya putra orang kaya.

* * *

Xukun memacu mobilnya sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zhengting.

"Kau tampak lelah " Xukun mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, ini hari pertamaku bekerja sampai malam begini "

"Sebelumnya kau bekerja di mana ? kau bukan anak sekolah kan ? berapa umurmu ? 17 tahun ? 18 ?"

"Umurku 22 tahun "

Xukun membelalakkan matanya, zhengting ternyata lebih tua dua tahun darinya, namun nampak begitu muda.

"Kenapa ? kaget ? " zhengting menangkap perubahan wajah Xukun.

"Hmmm...lumayan. Kau nampak begitu muda dan cantik pastinya "

"Gombal !"

"Ini serius, aku 20 tahun namun aku tampak seperti kakakmu

"

Zhengting tertawa, namun ia teringat perkataan Jieqiong untuk menjaga sikapnya. Ia mencoba untuk tertawa kecil saja.

"Kurasa kau mesti memanggilku Jie " (kakak perempuan)

"Tidak ah, aku tidak mau memanggilmu begitu " sungut Xukun.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Xiao Ting, kok bisa kau bekerja di sana ?" tanya xukun penasaran.

"Aku sebelumnya bekerja di restoran, namun mendadak bangkrut dan aku dipecat "

Xukun manggut-manggut.

"Cafemu unik "

Xukun hanya tersenyum dan diam-diam melirik xukun..

Pemuda di sampingnya ini sungguh tampan, Rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung dan alis tebalnya, rambut pirang kecoklatannya, semua tanpak begitu sempurna.

"Apakah aku begitu tampan ?" Xukun yang merasa diperhatikan tertawa kecil.

"Apa ?" Ditanya begitu, Zhengting panik. Ia tertangkap basah.

Xukun terkekeh pelan, mendapati rona merah di pipi gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau manis sekali " bisiknya namun cukup keras untuk didengar zhengting.

"Apa kau mau es krim ?" tanya xukun.

"Mau sih tapi tengah malam begini mana ada kedai es krim yang masih buka ?"

"Tentu ada " Xukun tersenyum riang sambil terus memacu mobilnya.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah kedai es krim mungil yang buka 24 jam penuh.

Zhengting mengerjapkan matanya, ia ingin es krim saat ini dan ia mendapatkan kedai es krim yang buka 24 jam.

Seorang pelayan yang manis menyambut mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang !" serunya disertai senyuman lebar.

"Kalian beruntung sekali, kalian adalah pasangan kelima puluh hari ini yang berhak mendapat diskon istimewa dari kami "

Xukun hanya terkekeh mendengar kata 'pasangan ' sedangkan Zhengting hanya dapat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Diskon apa ya ?" tanya Xukun.

"Bagi pasangan yang datang ke sini, kami menyediakan es krim yang dinamakan es krim belahan jiwa. Es krim itu adalah es krim istimewa yang apabila dimakan bersama pasangan, maka hubungan mereka akan langgeng selamanya. Bagi yang sudah menikah, maka mereka akan bersama hingga tua, bagi yang belum menikah, maka dipercaya hubungan mereka akan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Es krim itu juga sangat enak dan segar. Khusus hari ini, es krim itu akan mendapat diskon istimewa hari ini, kalian hanya perlu membayar setengah dari harga aslinya. Mohon maaf , kalian ini sudah menikah atau..."

"Belum, kami belum menikah " jawab xukun.

"Kalau begitu kalau kalian memakan es krim ini bersama maka hubungan kalian niscaya akan langgeng hingga pernikahan "

"Kalau begitu kami memesan satu ya " Xukun mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar es krim pesanannya.

"Baiklah, dan tuan, kekasih anda sangat manis, kalian serasi sekali "

"Iya, aku tahu " Xukun tertawa kecil.

Segelas besar es krim belahan jiwa telah tersaji di depan mereka, namun zhengting heran saat hanya menemukan satu sendok

"Kenapa hanya satu sendoknya ?" bisiknya.

"Nona, memang hanya ada satu sendok, kalian bisa saling menyuapkan " pelayan itu terkikik pelan.

Xukun diam-diam tersenyum tipis sementara zhengting merasakan pipinya sudah panas sekarang.

"Ayo kita makan " Xukun berkata cuek seraya menyendokkan es krim tersebut.

"Bagaimana, apa enak ? "Zhengting penasaran dan xukun kris hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tanpa bicara Xukun menyendokkan sesendok es krim ke depan zhengting dan pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

"Hmmmm….Enak sekali !" zhengting berkata dengan imutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar " Xukun berkata dan membuat zhengting membeku di tempatnya. Dengan sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba,xukun memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat dan terus mendekat ke arah zhengting membuat zhengting membeku di kursinya.

"Xu-Xukun, kau mau apa ?"

Namun yang ditanya tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, malah makin mendekat dan bibirnya akhirnya mengecup sudut bibir zhengting membuat waktu serasa berhenti berputar, zhengting membelalakkan matanya.

 _ **Apa barusan Xukun mengecupnya ?**_

Xukun kembali ke posisi duduknya, "Ada es krim di sudut bibirmu dan aku hanya membantumu membersihkannya, rasanya manis, bibirmu juga manis "

Xukun berkata dengan tenang , berusaha tenang padahal jantungnya ingin copot saat itu juga sedangkan wajah zhengting pastilah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Yaaa...kan aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri " Zhengting bergumam pelan.

"Dengan apa ? serbet itu ? tsk..sama sekali tidak menyenangkan " ujar Xukun yang masih mengukir senyum permanen di bibirnya.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan es krimnya, Xukun mengantar zhengting pulang. Namun zhengting meminta agar diantarkan ke rumah jieqiong, karena ia harus berganti baju dulu di rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kun. Selamat malam " Zhengting berkata dan segera menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum Xukun mneghentikannya.

"Tunggu Xiao Ting"

"Ada apa "

Xukun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap lekat-lekat mata zhengting, "Bagaimana kalau...bagaimana kalau...kita... pacaran saja ?"

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7 :Kecurigaan

_**CHAPTER 6 :KECURIGAAN**_

* * *

Xukun menelepon Zhengting yang sedang ada di depannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Itu nomorku, simpanlah ya ?" kata Xukun diiringi oleh senyum menawannya.

Sedang dari jendela kamarnya,, Jieqiong diam-diam mengamati Zhengting yang pulang bersama Xukun. Ia tersenyum, "Tampaknya xukun serius dengan Zhengzheng, tapi... bagaimana kalau ia sampai mengetahui kalau zhengzheng itu pria ya ? apakah dia akan meninggalkannya ? Ahh Zhou Jiong, pikirkan saja itu nanti. Mereka manis sekali. Apakah Jia-er gege juga akan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya seperti Xukun ya ? " Jieqiongterkikik sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

Serta merta Zhengting memasuki kamar jieqiong dan gadis itu cepat-cepat menutup jendelanya.

"Hai Xiao Ting !" sapanya.

"Zhengting ! namaku Zhu zhengting !"

"Peduli amat ! Yaaa...Xiao Ting apakah dia sudah memintamu menjadi pacarnya dan apakah kau menerimanya ?"

"Kau gila ya ? aku ini pria dan aku normal "

"Tapi kau tidak akan menolaknya kan ? kau tidak mau membuatnya kecewa kan ? Ayolah Xiao Ting, dengarkan aku, xukun itu... apalagi yang kurang darinya, dia tampan dan kaya, dia juga tampaknya baik. Pria seperti itu sudah langka sekarang ini, jadi jangan di sia-siakan, sudah jangan lepaskan dia, mengerti tidak ? "

"Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang pacaran dengannya "

"Hey, aku tidak mau ! maaf saja ya...aku kan sudah memiliki Jia-er gege "

"Urusi saja Wang Jie-er-mu itu, Zhou Jieqiong "

Jieqiong cemberut, "Hey, aku kan bertanya baik-baik, kenapa jawabanmu begitu ?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai bau rokok " jawab Zhengting cepat.

"Eoh ? dia merokok ? tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai mengetahui baunya ? apa...jangan-jangan...jangan-jangan... aaaaaaa !"

Jieqiong berteriak dengan kencang, membuat Zhengting segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa sih ? kenapa berteriak histeris begitu ?"

"Kalian sudah berciuman ?" Jieqiong menutup mulutnya dan matanya membelalak.

"..."

"Xiao Ting"

"Namaku Zhengting, Qiong-ah !"

"Baiklah, Zhengting ! apa kalian...?"

"Dia hanya mengecupku "

Zhengting akhirnya membuat pengakuan dengan wajah yang telah semerah tomat.

Membuat Jieiqong dengan penuh histeria menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Benar kan ? bagaimana kejadiannya ? kau harus menceritakannya padaku !"

"Aku mengantuk, Qiong bodoh. Aku harus pulang, besok pagi kita harus kuliah " zhengting memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan

Jieqiong melirik jam di mejanya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah disini saja, tapi kau harus menceritakannya padaku, oke ?"

Jieqiong mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Dan disahut gumaman tak jelas oleh pemilik nama keluarga zhu.

Zhengting tidur di sofa di sebelah ranjang Jieqiong sedangkan Jieqiong sendiri tidur di ranjangnya.

* * *

"Zhengzheng "

"Apa lagi "

"Kalian tidak langsung pulang kan, mampir ke mana ?" rasa penasaran telah menguasai benak Jieqiong sekarang ini.

"Tadi kami makan es krim dan kami mendapat diskon karena membeli es krim belahan jiwa "

"Es krim belahan jiwa ?"

"Katanya es krim itu khusus untuk pasangan. Dan pasangan itu akan langgeng dan ketika kami memakannya, ada es krim di sudut bibirku dan dia mengecupnya "

Jieqiong berteriak lagi, membuat zhengting langsung menghentikan ceritanya.

"Kalau kau berteriak lagi, aku takkan bercerita apapun "

Mendengar ancaman sahabatnya, gadis itu langsung diam dan mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Dia sungguh romantis " kata Jieqiong pelan.

"Zhengting, dimana kedai es krim itu ? kupikir aku harus mencoba es krim belahan jiwa itu bersama Jia-er gege suatu saat "

Jieqiong terkikik membayangkan kencannya dengan pria pujaannya itu.

Zhengting hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Bagaimana rasa bibirnya, apakah manis ?" Jieqiong bertanya lagi.

"Besok saja dijawab, aku mengantuk "

Zhengting mengabaikan begitu saja gerutuan Jieqiong, ia terlalu malu untuk menceritakan detilnya dan bagaimana saat jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa merasakan seperti ini, dia pria dan xukun pun pria.

"Apakah kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sobatmu ini ? " tanya Jieqiong dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tutup mulutmu dan pejamkan matamu, Zhou Jieqiong "

Zhengting sungguh lelah sekali, ia tak mau diganggu suara berisik sahabatnya ini.

* * *

Pagi harinya, zhengting hampir melompat kaget saat mendapati Jieqiong tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Yaaaaaa ! apa yang kau lakukan, dasar gadis aneh ! heran kenapa Jia-er mau denganmu "

Zhengting mendorong tubuh jieqiong saking kagetnya sehingga gadis itu jatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan di lantai kamar.

"Kau sedang apa ? kau membuatku kaget !" seru zhengting sedangkan Jieqiong bangkit sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit.

"Hey ! bisanya kau mendorongku seperti itu ! Dasar jelek , idiot !" umpat Jieqiong

"Kau mengagetkanku !" seru zhengting sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, nona manis...kau belum menceritakan detilnya padaku "

"Kau mau tahu ?"

Jieqiong menganguk cepat dan menatap zhengting penuh harap.

"Aku selalu berpikir aku normal, Qiongie. Tapi kenapa sekarang, saat berdekatan dengannya aku merasakan detakan tidak normal di jantungku. Terutama saat semalam dia memintaku berpacaran dengannya "

Zhengting membayangkan wajahnya pasti sudah semirip kepiting rebus sekarang.

Jieqiong yang awalnya hanya diam, tak berkomentar apapun, namun sedetik kemudian, tawanya meledak.

"Wow...that's awesome ! He's really something"

Celetukan Jieqiong dalam bahasa inggris yang fasih agak membingungkan Zhenting, bagaimanapun bahasa itu bukanlah bahasa yang dikuasainya.

"I think you should accept him. He's hot "

"Jieqiong, hentikan ! bicaralah dalam bahasa yang kumengerti !"

Zhengting nampak frustasi.

"Aku berpikir kau tentu harus menerimanya, tak ada alasan untuk menolak pria idaman seperti itu "

"Aku tak suka kebiasannya merokok "

"Itu bisa diubah, kalau benar dia menyukaimu maka dia akan berubah demi dirimu. Sudah jam sepuluh, kita harus pergi kuliah, pulang dan bersiaplah "

Jieqiong menendang pantat zhengting sehingga pemuda manis itu mendelik ke arah JIeqiongyang hanya tertawa.

"Sorry " bisiknya pelan seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

Zhengting telah siap dengan kaos biru dan celana hitamnya. Sedang Jieqiong yang nampak cantik dengan baju merah menyalanya dan juga celana jeans yang nyaman, ia menyambar tas coklat kesukaannya. Sepasang sahabat itu telah siap menuju kampus mereka.

Jieqiong dan Zhengting selalu berangkat kuliah bersama, mereka naik bus untuk mencapai kampus.

Zhengting sebenarnya sangat mengantuk hari ini, dia enggan mengikuti mata perkuliahan hari ini. Kuliah hari ini adalah kuliah bisnis dan menurutnya mata kuliah itu amat membosankan, beberapa kali ia terlihat menguap lebar.

Ia hampir tertidur di kursinya saat Jieqiong di sebelahnya menyenggol lengannya.

"Bangun, bodoh...dosen datang " bisik gadis cantik itu.

Zhengting berupaya keras membuka matanya,

 _"Pelajaran ini akan sangat membosankan "_ batinnya.

Dosen bermarga Li itu menyapa mahasiswanya.

Pria berumur empat puluh tahunan itu tersenyum ramah kemudian memanggil seseorang.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa. Karena ini kuliah bisnis, maka saya akan memperkenalkan seorang pengusaha , yang meraih kesuksesan di usianya yang masih bgitu muda, saya ingin dia berbagi pengalaman hidupnya sebagai bahan motivasi dan pembelajaran bagi kita semua. Silahkan masuk, tuan Cai "

Sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut blonde memasuki ruangan kelas. Style nya yang khas anak muda seolah menyihir seisi kelas. Dia tersenyum menyapa seisi kelas, senyumnya melelehkan hati semua mahasiswi disana.

Namun tidak dengan Zhengting, matanya membelalak lebar mendapati sosok familiar itu.

"Xu-Xukun ? sedang apa dia disini ?"

Ia melirik Jieqiong yang juga tengah menatap pemuda tampan di depan kelas itu dengan pandangan horor.

Mendadak Zhengting sangat panik, ia begitu khawatir jika xukun sampai mengenali dirinya. Jieqiong yang di sebelahnya pun terperanjat.

"Itu...Dia itu...? Itu dia pelangganmu...yang menyukaimu itu kan ?"

Jieqiong menyikut zhengting yang masih diam di tempatnya, wajahnya pucat seperti baru melihat hantu saja.

"Ting-ah, hey...kau dengar aku ?"

Jieqiong mengguncang bahu Zhengting dan Zhengting hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Bagaimana ini, Qiong ? kenapa dia bisa ada di sini ? bagaimana kalau dia sampai mengenaliku ? bagaimana ini ? ahh...sebaiknya tadi aku membolos kuliah saja "

Zhengting terlihat sangat panik, Jieqiong juga tak kalah cemas, namun sikapnya masih lebih tenang daripada Zhengting.

Kepanikannya malah membuat dosen Li curiga.

"Zhu Zhengting, kau kenapa ? kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti kuliah saya, sebaiknya kau keluar saja !"

Ucapan sang dosen malah membuat zhengting panik, apalagi saat xukun juga ikut memperhatikan zhengting, membuat Zhengting sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Maaf ", hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut zhengting.

Xukun memperhatikan sosok zhengting

 _"Anak itu... kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya ya ? tapi di mana ?_ "

Tapi Xukun memilih mengabaikan perasaannya. Mungkin cuma perasaannya saja.

Namun ketika mata tajam xukun menangkap sosok gadis di sebelah zhengting, yakni Jieqiong .

Mendadak Xukun mengingat dimana pernah melihat Jieqiong. Namun xukunyang profesional memilih tetap melanjutkan tujuannya semula yaitu memberi kuliah tamu kepada mahasiswa di sana.

"Hallo semuanya, nama saya Cai xukun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Xukun saja, karena saya berpikir jarak usia kita tidaklah jauh "

Setelah memberikan perkenalan singkat, Xukun memberi kuliah tamu kepada seisi kelas, meskipun tak jarang ia mendapat pertanyaan yang tidak begitu penting dari para mahasiswi yang mengagumi sosoknya. Yakni seputar alamat, umur, hobi, status sampai nomor handphonenya. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan sopan, meski begitu ia tidak akan memberitahukan alamat dan juga nomor handphone pribadinya.

 _"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang anak itu... aku merasa sangat familiar dengan wajahnya, dan gadis di sampingnya itu, aku bertemu dengannya di cafe kopi itu, aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka. Setelah kuliah ini selesai,aku akan menahan mereka agar tidak meninggalkan kelas terlebih dulu_ _"_

Setelah satu setengah jam, kuliah akhirnya selesai. Zhengting menghela nafas dengan lega, secepat kilat ia ingin kabur dari kelas itu, ia pun bersiap-siap menarik tangan Jieqiong saat Xukun tiba-tiba berseru.

"Baiklah, sekian kuliah hari ini, saya sangat senang bisa berbagi pengalaman dengan kalian di sini, kalian semua sangat menyenangkan. Saya berharap kita dapat berjumpa lagi "

Xukun berkata diiringi senyum mautnya yang hampir membuat para mahasiswi pingsan.

"Kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas, kecuali gadis berbaju merah disana "

Xukun menunjuk ke arah Jieqiong duduk.

Jieqiong melirik bajunya yang sialnya berwarna merah, "Sial " umpatnya seraya memegangi dahinya.

"Dan...pemuda di sampingnya yang berbaju biru. Kalian tinggal di kelas dulu. Saya ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Selamat siang "

* * *

"Jieqiong, bagaimana ini ? bagaimana kalau dia mengenaliku ? lebih baik kita kabur saja "

Zhengting menggamit lengan Jieqiong.

"Dan...jangan coba-coba kabur ! atau saya tidak akan meluluskan kalian di mata kuliah ini "

Xukun sepertinya mencium niat zhengting yang akan melarikan diri, dengan lemas Jieqiong kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kurasa dia mengenaliku. Atau mengenalimu " kata Jieqiong, lemas.

Setelah memastikan semuanya keluar, Xukun memanggil Jieqiong dan zhengting.

"Kalian berdua, kemari " Ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Jieqiong dan zhengting maju ke depan.

Dengan terpaksa, kedua sahabat itu mendekati xukun.

"Ada apa, pak ?" Jieqiong membuka pembicaraan.

"Panggil saja aku Xukun. Jangan membuatku merasa tua. Hmm...kalian, aku merasa pernah melihat kalian di...cafe.. apakah kalian pernah ke Heaven's coffee shop sebelumnya ?"

"Enggg..tempat apa itu ? nama yang aneh "

Jieqiong menyenggol lengan zhengting, zhengting tersenyum ragu sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Bukankah kau pegawai disana...Nona... ah aku lupa namamu "

Jieiqong enggan menyebutkan namanya, sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk.

"Namamu, nona " tegas Xukun sekali lagi

"Zhou jieiong " seru Jieqiong pelan.

Satu hal yang membuat Xukun heran dengan kedua mahasiswa di depannya yang lebih suka melihat lantai daripada dirinya.

"Dan kau...anak muda "

Xukun mendadak berjalan mendekati zhengting dengan refleks zhengting mundur selangkah.

"Jangan mundur terus ! berhenti !"

Seruan xukun membekukan zhengting di tempatnya, ia pun berhenti.

Xukun sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah zhengting lebih jelas. Jieqiong makin panik melihat xukun yang sepertinya sangat penasaran akan zhengting.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya xukun, zhengting tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Xukun.

"Jawablah aku sambil mengangkat wajahmu..apakah ada yang menarik di lantai ?"

Perlahan zhengting mengangkat wajahnya dan wajah itu sangat familiar. Mendadak xukun teringat pada Xiao Ting, gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Aku...namaku Zhu Zhengting "

"Zhengting…zhengting...kenapa wajahmu begitu familiar ya ?"

Jieiqong yang berada di samping mereka menatap mereka dengan horor.

"Wajahnya memang begitu, ada di mana-mana " celetuk jieqiong, ingin menyelamatkan sobatnya.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, nona Zhou "

Xukun akan menyentuh wajah zhengting saat tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering.

Dengan sedikit mengumpat,xukun mengangkat teleponnya, meninggalkan Jieiqong dan zhengting yang menghela nafas lega.

"Iya, baiklah, aku tahu, aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kantor segera "

Xukun menutup teleponnya, menatap zhengting yang menatapnya dengan mata indahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, sebutlah kalian beruntung kali ini "

Xukun buru-buru meninggalkan kelas. Zhengting sekali lagi menghela nafas lega, dengan rakusnya ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah sebelumnya ia merasa sulit bernafas. Jieqiong tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sohibnya..

"Nyaris saja "

"Tapi Qiong, bagaimana kalau nanti malam ia ke cafe ?"

"Dia pasti datang " bisik jieqiong.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau tenanglah, aku sudah ada rencana. Kita pulang saja dulu, ahh tidak, kita makan saja, aku lapar "

Jieqiong menarik tangan Zhengting dan mengajaknya berlalu dari sana.

* * *

"Zhengzheng, aku berpikir sebaiknya aku tidak masuk kerja dulu malam ini "

"Kau kenapa kau sakit ?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh...nanti malam kris pasti datang dan kalau ia bertemu denganku di cafe, kita berdua akan habis "

Zhengting menghentikan acara makannya, "Yang benar saja, aku takut, Qiong-ah "

"Dia tidak akan menggigitmu "

"Ini serius dan bukan bahan bercanda ! aku tidak mau menghadapinya sendirian "

"Aku serius, Ting.. kau tidak mau ketahuan kan ? apalagi dengan orang yang menyukaimu "

Celetukan Jieqiong membuat zhengting yang sedang mengunyah makanannya tersedak. Jieiqong buru-buru menyodorkan air minum.

"Kau kenapa, bodoh ?" Jieqiong menahan tawanya.

"Ini tidak lucu, Jieqiong! kami tidak mungkin ! aku dan dia..kami ini pria !"

"Cinta tidak mengenal jenis kelamin, Xiao Ting "

Lagi-lagi Zhengting hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kau gila Zhou Jieqiong" desisnya.

Zhengting hampir menjitak kepala jieiqong saat sebuah suara familiar menyela mereka.

* * *

"Kalian berdua ! kita bertemu lagi ! dunia ini sungguh sempit !" suara itu hampir membuat zhengting pingsan.

Sang pemilik suara menghampiri dua sahabat itu, membuat wajah zhengting pucat dan tubuhnya serasa lemas.

 _"Xukun ! itu Cai xukun !"_

Pemuda tampan nan sempurna itu bersama temannya.

"jieqiong ,ahhhh...kau pegawai cafe kopi itu...aku tidak mungkin salah dengar "

Dia mendengar semuanya ?

Wajah zhengting makin pucat.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, sahabat yang akrab sekali . Kau.. aku ingat siapa kau sekarang ! aku tidak mungkin keliru!"

Zhengting menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

Sedangkan Jieiqong mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain, keringat mulai mengaliri dahinya

Selera makannya hilang seketika, ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik zhengting dan mengajaknya menghilang dari cafe kecil itu.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, saat sahabatmu yang cantik ini memanggilmu, Xiao Ting... kau ini...Xiao Ting kan ?"

Zhengting menatap xukun dengan tak percaya, rasanya ia ingin mati di tempatnya saat itu juga dan berharap siapa saja bisa membunuhnya.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8 :PERMAINAN

_**CHAPTER 7 : PERMAINAN**_

* * *

Pandangan mata Xukun yang serasa mengintimidasinya menyebabkan zhengting, pemuda itu ingin mati saja rasanya.

Teman xukun yang sedari tadi bersamanya malah tertarik pada Jieqiong yang sejak tadi nampak gelisah.

Pria berparas tampan itu heran, apakah yang membuat Jieqiong seperti itu.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

Zhengting masih menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, namun xukun tidak akan melupakan mata indah, ditambah bibir manis nan pink itu.

Fitur wajah yang sama yang juga dimiliki Xiao Ting.

 ** _Tapi, bagaimana mungkin zhengting adalah Xiao Ting ? Dan Xiao Ting adalah Zhengting?_**

Xukun sama sekali tidak berani dan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Hey, sebetulnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka ? " Tiba-tiba saja teman Xukun itu sudah duduk di samping Jieqiong, membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Dan ...maaf, tapi dudukmu terlalu dekat ", Jieqiong mendorong tubuh pria itu agak menjauh. Pria bernama Vin Zhang itu hanya tertawa seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putih rapinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan memperdulikan mereka. Namaku Vin Zhang, namamu siapa, cantik ?"

Jieqiong hanya mendengus kesal, "Rayuan murahan ", desisnya.

"Hmmm...galak juga, tapi aku suka " Pria yang mengaku memiliki nama Vin itu tertawa pelan.

* * *

Pandangan Jieqiong kembali teralih pada Xukun dan zhengting.

"Apakah kau Xiao Ting ?" tanya Xukun tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Zhengting tak tahu mesti berkata apa sekarang, otaknya sudah terlalu buntu untuk diajaknya berpikir sekarang.

"Ahh...aku bukan Xiao Ting, tuan. Namun Xiao Ting itu saudaraku...dia itu... adik kembarku "

Jawaban itu spontan membuat xukun mundur karena kaget, begitupun dengan jieqiong.

Ia cukup kaget dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan zhengting begitu pun dengan Zhengting sendiri yang tampak agak shock dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Saudara ? kembar ? kalian ? kalian kembar ?"

Xukun masih tak percaya, ia berusaha memastikan kalau pendengarannya tak ada masalah.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kudengar dia memanggilmu xiao Ting?"

Xukun menunjuk ke arah jieqiong yang malah melemparinya pandangan maut, gadis itu seolah-olah berkata, ** _berhenti memojokkan Zhengting._**

"Ahh, Qiongie itu sahabat kami dari kecil. Dia terbiasa begitu, bercanda dengan saling menukarkan nama kami, dia memang bodoh. Idiot Jieqiong "

Zhengting terbahak, sedang jieqiong hanya mendelik mendengar perkataan zhengting.

"Tapi, walaupun dia idiot, dia tetap cantik, secantik namanya, Jieqiong "

Bisik Vin pelan, seraya terkekeh di sebelah jieqiong.

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu, Vin " desis Jieqiong, namun dengan seenaknya Vin malah meletakkan lengan kokohnya di bahu Jieqiong membuat gadis itu cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan pria yang belum dikenalnya ini.

"Singkirkan tanganmu ! aku sudah punya pacar !"

"Lalu ? apakah itu menjadi masalah untukku ? dan sementara kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, nona Zhou "

Jieqiong hanya kembali mendorong tubuh Vin yang duduknya terlalu dekat dengannya.

* * *

Xukun meraih dagu zhengting seraya mengamati wajahnya sehingga zhengting merasa detak jantungnya kembali mengencang.

 _"Apa sebenarnya yang dia coba lakukan ?"_ namun zhengting hanya diam saja, bahkan ketika dirasanya wajah xukun mendadak menjadi terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Xukun.. maaf ya tapi aku harus pulang dengan zhengting!"

Jieqiong berdiri, menyingkirkan tangan Vin yang mencoba menghalanginya, dan meraih tangan Zhengting, menggenggamnya, sedikit memaksanya berlalu dari hadapan Xukun.

"Zhu zhengting, ayo pergi, kenapa masih disitu ?" bisik Jieqiong sedikit tak sabar melihat Zhengting yang masih mematung, sementara matanya tak pernah lepas meninggalkan mata xukun..

"Kau tidak ingin ketahuan kan ? kalau mau ketahuan, jangan sekarang !" Jieqiong memaksa zhengting yang nampak enggan berpisah dengan xukun..

"Kau sungguh tidak mau berangkat bekerja ?"

Zhengting tampak sangat khawatir ketika wajahnya diberi sentuhan make-up oleh Jieiqong. Sobat baiknya itu mengatakan tak akan berangkat bekerja.

Jelas saja hal itu membuat zhengtingmenjadi sangat cemas, ia tak ingin menghadapi Xukun seorang diri saja.

Jieiqong mengatakan kalau Xukun mungkin saja sudah mengenali wajahnya sekarang, jadi kalau xukun sampai menemuinya di cafe, itu sama saja akan membuka penyamaran zhengting..

"Tapi, Qiong aku takut..." zhengting terus saja merengek.

"Begini saja, aku akan meminta sahabatku untuk menjagamu "

Dahi zhengting mengernyit.

"Bukannya aku ini sahabatmu ?"

"Bukan kau, bodoh... memangnya sababat baikku hanya kau saja. Maksudku, sahabatku di cafe "

"Cafe ?"

Zhengting memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Hmmm..diamlah, aku harus mendandanimu, bodoh "

Jieiqong kesal karena zhengting tidak berhenti berbicara.

Membuat zhengting memilih menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya

Zhengting bisa mendengar Jieiqong sedang menelepon seseorang walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu, namun ia mempercayai Jieiqiong, dan orang yang ditelepon sahabatnya pastilah juga seseorang yang bisa dipercaya karena jieqiong menceritakan rahasianya padanya.

Namun ia penasaran siapakah orang itu.

* * *

Sementara itu di cafe, Tzuyu gadis cantik berambut panjang itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

Jieqiong tengah menelepon dan meminta bantuannya, masalah Xiao Ting. Xiao Ting yang dikenalnya, waitress baru yang manis itu, ternyata seorang...PRIA ?

Gadis empunya marga Zhou itu hampir menjerit.

"Tzuyu-ah, kau mau kan menolongku, menolong kami ?" pinta Jieqiong di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Ten-tentu saja, Qiongie "

Namun tzuyu masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Jadi, aku memintamu untuk selalu ada di samping zhengzheng, dan jangan membiarkan ia bertemu Cai xukun "

"Cai xukun ? tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya ?"

"Xukun itu, dia tampan dan berambut blonde. Kau akan mengetahuinya saat ia mencari Zhengting di cafe "

"Ohhh... baiklah "

"Kau baik-baik saja kan ? kau terdengar aneh "

"Tidak, aku baik-baik. Aku hanya agak...shock " gumam tzuyu pelan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Zhengting sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, aku harap kau bisa mengerti alasannya "

"Tentu saja, Qiongie. Arraseo... kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Tzuyu akan mengurus semuanya "

Jieqiong menghela nafas dengan lega,ia tahu benar bisa mengandalkan sahabatnya ini.

Tzuyu sebenarnya masih berpikir cara apa yang akan dipakainya untuk membuat Xukun tidak membooking zhengting malam ini, namun ia akan menemukan cara itu nanti. Gadis banyak akal itu memutuskan akan meminta bantuan temannya.

Telepon ditutup dan Jieqiong kembali ke tempat zhengting duduk , di ranjangnya.

"Zhengting, kau bisa berangkaat ke cafe "

"Sekarang ?"

"Tentu, kau pikir tahun depan, bodoh ?"

Zhengting mendengus kesal.

"Ya..ya ..baiklah. Jieqiong idiot "

"Kau...! tsk...cepat pergi sebelum aku menendang bokongmu.."

* * *

Sesampainya di cafe, zhengting pun bergegas ke ruang ganti.

Dan setelah memastikan dandanannya sempurna, ia keluar. Namun ia hampir menjerit saat Tzuyu tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tzuyu-ah... kau membuatku kaget " Zhengting memegangi dadanya.

"Xiao Ting-ah..."

Tzuyu lekat-lekat memperhatikan zhengting dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya.

Ia masih tak bisa percaya kalau gadis manis nan imut di depannya adalah laki-laki.

"Xiao Ting, dengarkan aku... atau kupikir aku harus memanggilmu... Zhu Zhengting ?"

Zhengting seketika membelalakkan matanya dengan shock.

Gadis di depannya telah mengetahui identitasnya, bagaimana ini ? Apakah mungkin sahabat di cafe yang dimaksudkan jieqiong adalah Zhou Tzuyu ?

Zhengting menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Tzuyu…kau...bagaimana bisa kau...?"

"Mengetahui semuanya ?"

Zhengting mengangguk pelan, sementara tzuyu malah tersenyum.

"Jieqiong mengatakan padaku untuk membantumu, menghadapi customer tercintamu yang katanya sangat tampan itu "

Wajah zhengting memerah, ia tahu benar yang tzuyu maksudkan adalah xukun.

"Tenang saja "

Tzuyu tertawa kecil dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu zhengting.

"Aku akan menolongmu , dan kau tidak usah sungkan padaku, aku ada di pihakmu, jadi minta tolong padaku saja, anggaplah aku seperti jieqiong yang teman dekatmu juga "

Zhengting mengangguk, mendadak merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Merasa ada yang diandalkan selain Jieqiong. Gadis ini, Tzuyu ternyata begitu baik.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, artinya cafe akan segera dibuka.

Dan tamu mulai berdatangan.

* * *

Dari kejauhan Tzuyu melihat temannya, Huang Zitao. Dan sebuah ide segera terlintas di otaknya.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Nona, apa kau melihat Xiao Ting ?"

Tzuyu mendengar seorang pria tampan menanyakan Zhengting kepada Irene.

Irene kemudian menunjuk ke arah Tzuyu dan zhengting

Dan tzuyu segera menebak pria itu yang bernama Cai Xukun.

"Itu Xukun " bisik zhengting.

"Oke tenang ya, aku disini, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa " Tzuyu mencoba menenangkan zhengting yang mulai panic.

"Kau diam disini dulu "

Tzuyu lalu meninggalkan zhengting yang mulai panik karena Xukun sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yaaa.. Tzuyu, kau mau ke mana ?"

Tzuyu malah menghampiri Zitao.

"Ge.. Tao-ge ?"

"Tzuyu.. ada apa ?"

"Tumben kau kemari, mana Mi-jie ?"

Menanyakan Yangmi yang mana adalah kekasih Zitao yang juga dikenal oleh Tzuyu.

"Atau jangan kau bilang kalian sedang bertengkar ?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu Tzuyu... kami baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Ada apa kau memanggilku ? dari caramu memanggilku, mungkin saja kau sedang meminta bantuanku ?"

Tzuyu tersenyum, "Benar sekali ge...aku berjanji setelah ini, aku dan Taehyung oppa akan mentraktirmu dan juga Mi-jie"

Tzuyu tidak menunggu jawaban Tao, ia langsung menggandeng tangan Tao ke tempat zhengting, di sudut cafe.

"Xiao Ting?"

Xukun melihat zhengting dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendekati Zhengting, yang terlihat mulai makin panik.

Namun sebelum Xukun bisa mencapai zhengting Tao dan tzuyu lebih dulu sampai di sebelah Zhengting. Betapa leganya zhengting mendapati sang 'penolong' tzuyu ada di sebelahnya kembali.

"Kau kemana saja ?"

"Aku mencari orang untuk menolongmu, bodoh "

"Xiao Ting, kemari..."

Xukun segera menarik tangan Zhengting begitu ia sampai di sudut ruangan.

"Hey, hey, tuan, apa-apaan ini "

Tzuyu langsung menepis tangan xukun.

"Aku mau membookingnya malam ini "

"Hey, kau pikir kau siapa. Lagian Xiao Ting ini sudah ada yang membooking dengan harga dua kali lipat dan juga tips yang besar, tuan muda ini. Huang Zitao Sudah membookingnya, jadi sebaiknya kau datang lagi saja besok " tukas Tzuyu cepat

"Tapi.."

Xukun terlihat akan membantah ucapan Tzuyu.

Tzuyu memberikan kode berupa kedipan mata pada Tao. Tao segera memahaminya, dengan gerakan cepat, ia merangkul zhengting dan membawanya ke dekapannya.

"Benar, ia milikku malam ini " katanya yang sukses membangkitkan amarah xukun.

"Jadi tuan, di cafe ini siapa yang berani membayar dengan harga yang lebih tinggi, ia yang akan menang. Jadi, pergilah sekarang, atau mungkin kau ingin membooking waitress yang lain ?" tanya Tzuyu yang berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah xukun yang terlihat kesal.

"Irene, atau Jihyo masih kosong " tawar Tzuyu lagi dan dijawab gelengan cepat oleh Xukun yang semakin kesal.

"Tidak, aku hanya mau dengan Xiao Ting saja, sudahlah aku pergi. Xiao Ting-ah, kutelepon kau nanti "

"Tidak boleh menerima telepon selama bekerja. Aku Tzuyu, kepala waitress disini, jadi kupikir kau harus sedikit menghormatiku, tuan..."

"Cai Xukun "

"Tuan Cai, selamat sore "

Xukun pergi dengan dongkol, sedang zhengting yang sebenarnya juga merindukan xukun, hanya bisa mentap punggungnya.

"Hey, kedipkan matamu "

Tzuyu mendadak menjentikkan jarinya di depan zhengting yang menatap kepergian xukun tanpa berkedip..

"Tskk... kurasa kau menyukainya " gumamnya pelan.

"Baiklah, Tao-ge, Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, besok kita makan malam ya, berempat "

"Baiklah, tapi... karena sekarang aku sudah berada disini, kurasa aku mau minum kopi sebentar, Xiao Ting. Namamu Xiao Ting kan, bisa kau menemaniku ?"

"Eh..?" zhengting Nampak kebingungan. Begitupun dengan tzuyu yang bingung karena Tao malah benar-benar ingin membooking Zhengting.

Ia tak berpikir akan seperti ini hasilnya.

"Ge, Xiao Ting libur hari ini, aku akan menemanimu " Tzuyu langsung mengalihkan perhatian Zitao.

"Tzuyu, kenapa kamu ? aku tidak mau, aku mau dengan Xiao Ting. "

"Tao-ge kumohon, jangan seperti anak kecil. Aku akan melayanimu dengan baik, denganku saja dan Xiao Ting, kau bisa segera pulang saja, temani Jieqiong ya ?"

Tzuyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi isyarat agar Zhengting segera meninggalkan cafe.

Ia menarik Tao ke arah tengah cafe, sedangkan zhengting segera berganti pakaian dan menuju rumah Jieiqong.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9 :ZHENGTING XIAO TING ?

_**CHAPTER 9 : ZHENGTING = XIAO TING ?**_

* * *

"Tzuyu...ah, apa-apaan ini, aku mau dengan Xiao Ting, bukan denganmu !"

Tao tampak protes ketika tzuyu mengajaknya ke tengah Cafe.

"Diamlah, Tao-ge "

Tzuyu tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Zitao membuat pemuda jangkung itu mengernyit.

"Hey... apa-apaan, berdiri sekarang " Zitao mendorong tubuh Tzuyu namun gadis itu hanya bersikeras tak mau beranjak.

"Tao gege, Xiao Ting sedang libur dan aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menolongnya, jadi aku yang akan membantumu meminum kopi. Macam-macam lagi dan aku akan mengadukanmu ke Mimi-jie "

Ancaman itu sukses membuat mulut Zitao bungkam.

Ia sangat mencintai Yangmi, dan gadis itu pencemburu jadi ia tak mau Yangmi cemburu dan berpikiran macam-macam padanya.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Aku ingin Frappuccino latte, yang dingin. Berikan esnya yang banyak, kau sungguh membuatku pusing nona Zhou "

"Baiklah, gege "

Tzuyu tersenyum manis seraya berdiri untuk mengambilkan kopi pesanan ZiTao, namun tiba-tiba gadis cantik itu teringat akan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting.

"Eh ? tunggu sebentar ya ge..sebentar saja "

* * *

Tzuyu bergegas ke belakang dan menemukan zhengting yang akan segera pulang.

"Tunggu, Xiao Ting-ah !" serunya.

"Tzuyu ? ada apa ?"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jieqiong dan katakan padanya besok ia harus masuk kerja ya ? aku akan meneleponnya nanti malam"

Zhengting mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan kau boleh pulang sekarang "

Dengan cepat Tzuyu mencubit bagian dada zhengting, sekedar iseng namun ingin memastikan kalau dadanya hanyalah terdiri dari sumpalan bra saja.

"Yaaa..."

Dengan sigap zhengting menutupi dadanya.

"Hehehe...maaf..aku hanya penasaran saja, berapa banyak sumpalan yang kau pergunakan "

Tzuyu tersenyum jahil, sementara zhengting mendelik dan bergegas menyambar tas birunya.

Ketika sampai di rumah Jieqiong, Zhengting hanya ingin cepat-cepat menemui jieqiong di kamarnya, tapi dia mengernyit ketika mendapati sebuah motor sport berwarna biru terang.

" motor siapa ini ? atau jangan-jangan Qiongie membawa pria ke rumahnya ?"

Mata zhengting membelalak dan mempercepat langkahnya ke dalam rumah, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia bahkan sedikit menjerit ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Penculik ? Argghhhh...aku diculik ! tolong !"

Lengkingan keras Zhengting sukses membuat orang itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Xiao Ting ! berhenti berteriak dan maaf saja, aku bukan penculik karena tidak ada penculik setampan aku !"

Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga zhengting dan ketika ia berbalik, tak salah lagi, di depannya sekarang telah berdiri Cai xukun.

"Kun ? Cai Xukun ? ?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Benar, ini aku "

"Kenapa kau bisa disini ?"

"Menunggumu ? aku sangat kangen padamu jadi kupikir aku akan menunggumu pulang "

Hati Zhengting menghangat, tak mengira Xukun akan menunggunya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini ?"

"Mmmm...dua jam lalu ?"

Zhengting mendadak berpikir cuaca malam ini sangat dingin dan seorang xukun menunggunya selama dua jam, ia pasti sangat kedinginan.

"Oohh..."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir manisnya yang juga mulai kedinginan.

"Ini ? milikmu ?"

Zhengting menunjuk sepeda motor sport yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Dengan segera Xukun menggeleng.

"Itu mobilku, motor bukan style-ku "

Xukun menunjuk mobil mewahnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

"Lalu siapa yang Jieqiong bawa pulang ?" gumamnya

"Apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kun. aku hanya bergumam sendiri "

"Oh...oh ya, Xiao Ting, bukankah kau biasanya pulang tengah malam, kenapa sekarang sudah pulang ?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih dulu "

"Kau sakit ?"

Xukun tampak panik dan memegang dahi zhengting dengan tangannya.

"Tidak panas "

"Aku hanya sedikit flu "

"Tapi baguslah, karena kau tak perlu melayani pria tadi, tskk.."

Wajah xukun masih terlihat kesal. Membuat Zhengting menahan tawanya.

"Hmmm….Xiao Ting-ah.."

"Ya ?"

Begitu Zhengting menolehkan wajahnya, tanpa peringatan apapun, xukun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah zhengting dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir manis zhengting, membuat pemuda cantik itu membelalak.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu, jadi jangan tolak aku lagi " gumam xukun di sela ciumannya.

Wajah zhengting memerah, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia harusnya mendorong xukun agar melepas ciumannya, namun sekarang ia malah mematung di tempatnya dan membiarkan Xukun menciumnya dengan leluasa.

Tangan xukun pun meraih pinggang ramping zhengting dan menariknya mendekat, menghapus jarak sempit antara mereka.

Kedinginan malam itu sekarang telah menjadi hangat, namun hanya mereka berdua yang rasakan.

* * *

"Woiiii Zhengting! kau sudah... "

Seruan keras Jieqiong membuat zhengting sontak menarik dirinya dari Xukun.

"Pulang ?" Jieqiong emneruskan ucapannya yang tertunda

"Qiong ?"

Seru zhengting masih kaget dan xukun, ia lagi-lagi mendengar jieqiong memanggil Xiao Ting-nya dengan nama itu . ZHENGTING.

Ada apa sebetulnya ini ?

"zhengting ? kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi, nona Zhou ?"

"Aku... emmm... aku ..." Jieqiong bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan zhengting hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Dari dalam rumah menyusul Jie-Er yang keluar.

"Oh,. jadi ini motormu ? Qiong.. kau membawa dia ke rumahmu, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan ?"

Tuduh Zhengting ikut shock melihat kemunculan Jia-er dari rumah sahabatnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, zhengting "

Sontak jieqiong langsung menutup mulutnya, ia tak sadar kalau ia kembali memanggil nama itu.

"Tolonglah , ada apa ini ? kau ini... siapa sebenarnya ? Zhengting atau Xiao Ting ?"

Xukun meminta penjelasan secepatnya dari Zhengting dan Jieqiong yang wajahnya sama-sama pucat.

"Tunggu , Cai Xukun aku bisa menjelaskan ini "

Jieqiong mencoba menengahi.

"Diam kau ! aku tidak bicara padamu ! aku bicara padanya !" bentak xukun dengan keras. Merasa dibohongi selama ini.

"Hey hey, tuan... jangan kasar begitu pada Jieqiong ya !" Jia-er ikut angkat bicara, tak ingin xukun membentak gadisnya.

"Xiao Ting ! aku mencintaimu dan aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku, tolong katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

Sementara itu Jieqiong terus menundukkan kepalanya, semua akan terbongkar, pikrinya.

Remasan Jia-er di bahunya agak menenangkannya. Namun tak banyak membantu.

"Biarkan mereka, Qiong " kata pria bernama barat Jackson itu pelan

"Baik,akan kujelaskan ! Aku ini... Zhu Zhengting dan aku sekarang berperan sebagai Xiao Ting. Kau puas sekarang ? dan terima kasih atas cintamu, Xukun. Namun kurasa kita tidak mungkin, kita ini... sama-sama...PRIA "

Ucapan itu bagai petir di telinga xukun, Xiao Ting-nya yang hampir membuatnya gila ini, Xiao Ting yang membuatnya kasmaran saat ini, adalah.. _**PRIA**_?

 ** _"Baik,akan kujelaskan ! Aku ini... Luhan... dan aku sekarang berperan sebagai Lulu. Kau puas sekarang ? dan terima kasih atas cintamu, Kris. Namun kurasa kita tidak mungkin, kita ini... sama-sama...PRIA "_**

Xukun merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis yg ada di depannya ini mengakui dirinya sebagai **PRIA**?

"Xiao Ting, kuberitahu kau sekarang.. kalau ini gurauanmu. _.it's not fucking funny ! okay ?! What the hell you're talkin' about ?"_

Ucapan xukun dalam bahasa asing itu makin membuat zhengting pusing. Kemarin Jieqiong, sekarang malah xukun. Apakah mereka semua tak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa normal saja, bahasa yang ia mengerti. Bahasa mandarin saja.

"Xiao Ting hanya bercanda ! _He's just throwing a joke, Xukun ! So where's your sense of humour ? Of course, Xiao Ting is a girl. Don't take it too serious !"_

Celetukan jieqiong pada xukun sekali lagi membuat zhengting menyesal, kenapa dulu dia tak pernah serius belajar bahasa orang asing itu. Setidaknya ia akan mengerti apa yang mereka berdua katakan.

"Nona, kumohon...bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sekarang ? berdua saja ?"

Kali ini xukun terlihat lebih tenang dan mampu mengontrol emosinya.

"Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua, tapi kalau kau sampai berbuat macam-macam pada sahabatku. _I'm gonna kill you right here with my own hands ! I swear bout it !"_

Dan dengan ancaman itu, jieqiong mengajak kekasihnya, Jia-er masuk ke dalam rumah, meskipun setelah menutup pintu, gadis cantik itu tetap berusaha mendengar apa yang dibicarakan xukun dengan zhengting dari balik pintu.

* * *

"Ada apa ?" Zhengting berkata dengan agak takut-takut.

Setelah memastikan Jia-er dan jieqiong sudah masuk, barulah xukun memulai pembicaraannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berterus terang padaku siapa kau sebenarnya ? dan yang terpenting adalah... kau ini wanita atau..pria ?"

"Kalau kau tahu identitasku, lantas kau mau apa ? apakah kau akan mengadukanku pada atasanku di cafe agar dia memecatku kemudian aku akan kembali tidak punya pekerjaan ?"

Perkataan sinis zhengting menyentak xukun, ia tak mengharapkan jawaban zhengting akan sesinis itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu, itu saja, sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengadukannya kepada atasan Zhengting.

"Karena aku mencintaimu.. dan aku hanya ingin memastikan aku mencintai orang yang benar "

Pipi Zhengting sontak memerah. Pernyataan terus terang xukun sekali lagi membuatnya terlena.

Ia yakin ia adalah pria normal, ia **bukan GAY** , dan ia tak mungkin membalas perasaan xukun walau ia mengakui sangat nyaman bila bersama xukun.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terkejut ya ?"

Xukun mengangguk.

Dari balik pintu, Jieqiong terus menguping.

Namun konsentrasinya terganggu saat Jia-er tiba-tiba mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi gadis itu.

"Yaa...Wang Jia-er ! kau sedang apa ?"

"Mengecupmu ? salah ya ?"

"Dasar idiot... kau mengangguku !"

"Sudahlah, Qiong... biarkanlah mereka, lagipula Zhengting juga sudah dewasa, dia bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri. Jangan terlalu ikut campur, jangan membuatnya terlalu bergantung padamu, lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan kita di kamar tadi ?"

"Dasar mesum! laki-laki semuanya sama saja, mesum semuanya!"

"Qiong, sayang...baby.."

"Hentikan. menjijikkan, ge !"

"Ayolah, biarkan mereka, mereka juga punya privasinya sendiri "

Jia-er merangkul pinggang ramping jieqiong dan dengan gerakan mendadak meraihnya dalam gendongannya.

"Jia-ge ! turunkan aku !"  
"Kita ke kamarmu !"

"Yaaaa !"

* * *

Dengan gerakan agak gemetar, zhengting mulai melepas wig coklat panjang yang dipakainya.

Membuat mata Xukun membelalak.

Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan melepas penyumpal dadanya. Satu spon, dua spon, tiga spon dan empat spon berukuran kecil ia keluarkan dari balik bajunya.

Dengan punggung tangannya, Zhengting juga menghapus lipgloss pink dari bibirnya.

Menampilkan wajah aslinya. zhnegting menunduk dalam-dalam, mana bias ia menatap xukun saat ini dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Tentu Zhengting masih cantik, namun ia tampil sebagai pria.

Tak berani menatap Xukun, khawatir akan ekspresinya.

Xukun hanya diam seribu bahasa, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Pria tampan itu tampak masih sangat sangat shock dengan pemandangan dan kenyataan di depan matanya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku masuk saja, disini sangat dingin "

Zhengting menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyergapnya.

Ia berbalik tapi dengan cepat tangan Xukun dengan cepat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah selesai bicara ? aku belum selesai !"

Zhengting membeku di tempatnya, cengkraman Xukun di tangannya makin erat dan zhengting mulai merasakan kesakitan.

"Kun...sakit...lepaskan !"

Zhnegting terus meronta saat merasakan cengkraman xukun makin kuat.

Tapi sedetik kemudian , Xukun malah menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya. Membuat wajah Zhengting tepat berada di bahu Xukun.

Rontaannya lenyap seketika, malah ia diam saja sekarang.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, ini pakailah "

Xukun melepaskan sarung tangan hitam dari bahan kulit yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ke tangan Zhengting. Perbuatan xukun ini membuat zhengting bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Xukun.

"Kau seharusnya memakai jaket yang lebih tebal lagi dan sarung tangan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak memakainya ? nanti kau bisa demam !"

Sementara zhengtingmasih membisu, matanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan xukun, yang kini tengah sibuk meniup-niup tangan zhengting agar mengurangi dinginnya.

"Kurasa aku masuk saja "

Kali ini xukun tak hanya memeluk zhengting, untuk kedua kalinya di malam itu, Xukun mencium bibir Zhengting kembali, membuat pria itu kembali terkejut. Ia hampir sakit jantung kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa, setelah ia mengatakan kalau ia adalah pria, xukun malah baik padanya bahkan menciumnya ?

"Kun ! lepas !"

Zhengting memaksakan menarik dirinya kemudian menjauh dari xukun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? aku ini ..."

"Pria ? ya..aku sudah lihat, Kau ini Zhu zhengting dan kau mahasiswa di kelas aku memberi kuliah tamu kan ?"

"Lalu ? kenapa kau menciumku ? seharusnya kau pergi sekarang "

"Aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu "

"Tapi..."

"Kita sama-sama pria ? apa itu masalahnya ? cinta itu tak memandang jenis kelamin, Zhengting. Dan aku rasa kau tahu soal itu "

"Apa ?"

"Aku tidak peduli, tawaranku saat itu masih berlaku, jadi..apakah kau mau berpacaran denganku ? Zhu Zhengting ?"

Xukun mengambil wig yang zhengting pakai tadi, wig itu sempat jatuh ke tanah, akibat zhengting kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba xukun.

Dan xukun menyerahkan wig itu ke tangan Zhengting.

"Aku datang ke cafe besok, dan pastikan kau ada disana, aku tunggu jawabanmu, Zhu Zhengting"

Xukun tersenyum seraya berlalu dari hadapan zhengtingyang masih shock

Zhengting pasti shock, Xukun sudah tahu tentang dirinya dan masih ingin berpacaran dengannya ?

* * *

 ** _"apa ia sudah gila ?"_**

Zhengting memandangi sarung tangan xukun yang masih dipakainya.

Zhengting hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam rumah Jieqiong.

Zhengting hampir menjerit saat melihat Jia-er dan Jieqiong berada di kamar Jieqiong, betapa tidak, posisi mereka sangat canggung, Jia-er ada di atas Jieqiong sedangkan Jieqiong berbaring di bawahnya.

Parahnya lagi ,Jia-er hanya menggunakan kaos dalam saja.

"Yaaa... Zhu Zhnegting idiot, ketuk pintu dulu !"

"Sudahlah, aku pulang saja, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian "

Zhengting cuma terkikik pelan seraya berlari ke rumahnya.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10 :Kerisauan

_**CHAPTER 9 : KERISAUAN**_

* * *

Sepeninggal zhengting, mendadak Jieqiong berpikir, kalau zhengting terlihat cukup bahagia, padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat cemas dan takut. Atau setidaknya tampak begitu.

"Ada apa dengannya ? Ge, kau melihat ada yang aneh dengannya ?"

Jieqiong melihat lurus ke arah Jia-er yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hmmm...entahlah, aku malas mengurusi temanmu itu, aku mengantuk " Jia-Er berkata pelan seraya masih memejamkan matanya.

"Jia-Er ge "

"Tidurlah, besok pagi kau masih harus kuliah "

Jia-Er menyelimuti Jieqiong dan Jieqiong pun mengakui kalau ia juga mengantuk, ia pun mendekat ke kekasihnya dan memeluknya.

* * *

Akhirnya Zhengting sampai di rumahnya sendiri, segera menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Matanya terpaku lagi pada sarung tangan kulit milik Xukun yag masih dipakainya.

Masih terngiang jelas ucapan lelaki itu ketika dia memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu kalau dirinya adalah pria.

 _"Apa mungkin dia itu gay ? tapi kalau dia memang gay, kenapa dia menyukaiku sebagai Xiao Ting juga ? tapi ketika ia tahu aku ini sebenarnya pria, kenapa dia masih bilang suka padaku ? ini benar-benar aneh "_

Zhengting mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, merasa segar kembali, dan diam-diam tangannya menyentuh bibirnya, sudah dua kali malam ini Xukun menciumnya.

Kepalanya sungguh penuh dengan bayang-bayang pemda itu sekarang.

Dan semua ciuman itu terjadi tanpa persetujuannya ! dan parahnya, sejujurnya saja ia menikmati juga semua ciuman itu !

 _"Aishhh... aku bisa gila kalau lama-lama begini terus "_

* * *

Pagi harinya, Zhengting sudah rapi dan dengan langkah cepat ia melesat ke rumah Jieqiong yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Biasanya gadis itu sudah bangun namun pagi ini suasana rumah masih sepi, Zhengting pun naik ke kamar gadis itu dan sekali lagi ia hampir menjerit ketika mendapati Jieqiong masih tertidur lelap dengan Jia-Er di sampingnya.

"Yaaa... kalian berdua ! bangun !"

Serta merta Zhengting menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Zhengting bodoh...hentikan !" kesal Jieqiong, teriakan menggelegarnya terjadi karena tidur cantiknya terganggu.

"Lima menit saja "

"Tidak ada, Zhou idiot, kau ada kuliah pagi ini, dan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan semalam ?"

"Kami hanya tidur bersama, tidak melakukan apapu, buanglah pikiran kotormu itu, Zhu Zhengting "

seru Jia-Er seraya bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa ? jangan melihatku begitu, yang dia katakan benar kok, kami hanya tidur seranjang " kata Jia-Er tenang lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Dia benar. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, buang pikiran bodohmu, Zhengzheng " seru gadis itu kembali.

"Kalau aku tidak memergoki kalian semalam, mungkin saja kalian akan macam-macam "

"Jadi, Zhengzheng...bagaimana ? semalam dia bilang apa saja ?" Jieqiong mengacuhkan wajah kesal Zhengting dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat, lebih tertarik dengan kisah Zhengting- Xukun.

"Mmm...aku heran dengannya, kenapa dia mau berpacaran denganku setelah dia tahu aku ini pria ?"

"Hmmm...Mungkin saja dia itu bi "

"Bi ?"

"Bi itu, dengan pria oke, wanita juga mau "

Kemudian Jieqiong terkekeh pelan. Merasa agak bodoh juga dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak lucu "

"Serius, Aku serius Zhu zhengting bodoh. Cobalah kau pikir, dia menyukaimu sebagai Xiao Ting juga sebagai Zhengting kalau dia gay itu tak mungkin kan ? Bagaimana menurutmu ? apa kau piker tak ada yang janggal ?"

Membuat zhengting nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Apa dia itu BI ? benarkah ?"

"Kau akan menerimanya kan ?"

'Lihat saja nanti, dia akan datang ke cafe sore ini "

Zhengting tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Atau sekarang dan menjemputmu ?"

"Eoh ? maksudmu ?"

"Dengar itu "

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan rumah Jieqiong.

Zhengting buru-buru melongok ke bawah dari jendela kamarnya dan matanya membelalak ketika menemukan sebuah mobil yang tak asing lagi di matanya.

 _'Cai Xukun ?"_

"Turun dan temui dia sekarang, aku akan pergi ke kampus dengan Jiajia-gege oppa, bersenang-senanglah, Ting-ah "

Jieqiong mengerlingkan matanya dan mendorong zhengting agar turun dan menemui Xukun di bawah.

Zhengting tentu cemas, ia tak siap menjawab xukun sekarang, namun ia sudah punya jawabannya di hatinya dan kalau sekarang saat yang tepat makan ia akan menjawab pernyataan Xukun semalam.

Namun ia buru-buru memakai jaketnya yang tebal, maklum udara sedang dingin sekali dan ia tidak ingin tubuhnya membeku gara-gara dia tidak memakai jaket tebal.

Ia menuju mobil hitam milik xukun yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Jieqiong.

* * *

Tahu kalau sang pemilik mobil ada di dalam, zhengting pun masuk. Duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah xukun.

"Selamat pagi " sapanya.

"Pagi, Zhu Zhengting. Sudah siap berangkat ke kampus ?" tanya Xukun seraya mengamati zhengting lebih dekat.. Pemuda itu Nampak cantik seperti biasanya, walaupun tampil sebagai pria, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi pesonanya di mata Xukun.

"Kita akan berangkat ke kampus sekarang ?"

"Kau pikir kita akan di sini sampai setahun lagi ?"

Zhengting memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Pertanyaan Xukun terdengar agak bodoh.

"Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambil tasku "

Zhengting bergegas keluar mobil dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Jieqiong. Mencari tas birunya dan menentengnya.

"Qiong-ah, aku pergi dulu, kita bertemu di kampus !" serunya.

"Zhengting, kau belum memakan sarapanmu, bodoh ! kau pergi dengannya ?"

"Iya, aku beli sarapan di jalan saja, kau pergi dengan Jia-Er kan ?"

"Hmm, aku pergi dengan Jia-er gege, sampai nanti "

* * *

Zhengting kembali ke samping xukun, namun Xukun tak juga menjalankan kemudinya.

"Kuliahmu jam berapa ?"

"Jam 9 "

"Masih ada sejam lagi, kita sarapan dulu ya, kurasa perutmu itu akan berbunyi minta diisi "

Dan benar saja, terdengar suara aneh dari perut zhengtingyang lapar. Wajah zhengting memerah, "Maaf " gumamnya, dan pipinya masih merona karena malu. Perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Xukun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

Dua buah burger berukuran cukup besar dan segelas besar kopi hangat tersaji di depan zhengting.

"Emmm Xukun, ini buat kita berdua kan ?"

"Itu untukmu saja, aku tidak biasa sarapan "

"Tapi, aku mana bisa menghabiskan semua ini ?"

"Kau harus menghabiskannya, kau terlalu kurus, jadi harus makan lebih banyak. Kalau kau menjadi kekasihku, mana bisa aku membiarkan kekasihku kurus kering begitu, nanti orang akan berpikiran aku tidak memberinya makan yang cukup "

Celotehan Xukun tentang 'kekasih' kembali membuat reaksi di wajah zhengting, wajah manisnya mengernyit dan rona merah muncul di pipinya.

Ia berdehem kecil dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Karena perutnya sudah protes minta diisi.

Melihat Zhengting makan dengan lahap sudah cukup membuat hati xukun berbunga-bunga, ia terus menatap Zhengting sehingga Zhengting merasa tak nyaman.

Jujur saja, ia adalah tipe orang yang kurang suka diperhatikan orang lain saat makan.

Akibat ketidaknyamanan itu, alhasil zhengting pun tersedak saat hendak meminum kopinya.

"Hey, hati-hati, kau bisa mati tersedak kalau cara makanmu begitu "

Xukun buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air putih seraya mengusap pelan punggung zhengting.

Zhengting agak tersentak dengan kontak fisik itu, terlebih tangan xukun yang besar terasa sangat nyaman di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa " kata zhengting agar xukun sedikit menjauh.

Xukun kembali duduk di kursinya saat melihat Zhengting sudah baik-baik saja.

"Ceritakanlah tentang dirimu "

Xukun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu Zhengting dan kenapa kau bisa menyamar sebagai Xiao Ting ?"

Zhengting Nampak agak ragu sejenak namun ia berpikir tak ada salahnya untuk bercerita.

"Aku harus menerima pekerjaan itu karena aku harus membiayai ibu dan adikku, sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin bekerja di sana, namun tak ada jalan lain, hari itu aku dipecat dari pekerjaan lamaku dan Qiong yang menawarkan padaku pekerjaan sebagai waitress di Heaven's cafe "

"Mulai sekarang, mulai sekarang kalau kau jadi pacarku, aku tidak mau kau bekerja di sana lagi "

"Tapi, aku kan belum menjadi pacarmu "

"Oh ya ? kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita jadian " Xukun memamerkan smirk-nya.

"Kata siapa aku mau jadian denganmu ?"

"Kenapa ? karena kau pria ? pshhh...berhentilah menggunakan alasan itu,Zhengting. Kau juga suka padaku dan aku tahu itu , jadi jangan lagi mempermasalahkan maasalah jenis kelamin, aku mencintaimu begitupun kau, sudah cukup. Dan aku akan setia padamu "

"Tapi Kun..."

"Kau bisa bekerja di tempatku, sebagai sekretarisku, kau mau ? aku hanya tak mau melihat pacarku dijamah banyak pria. Aku tidak suka, aku ini tipe pria posesif dan aku pencemburu, jadi aku tak mau kau bekerja di sana lagi, mengerti ?"

"Kau sungguh pemaksa sekali, aku sudah mulai menyukai pekerjaanku. Kalau kau tak mau melihatku dijamah pria lain, kau bisa ke cafe setiap malam kan ?"

Xukun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, kau lakukan yang kau suka ya ? yang penting sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dan aku sungguh bahagia "

Xukun menggenggam jemari zhengting dengan hangat.

"Mereka melihat kita, Kun "

"Biarkan mereka melihat, aku tidak peduli "

* * *

Xukun mengantar zhengting sampai ke depan kampusnya, dan Nongnong, sahabat Zhengting, juga Chengcheng yang melihatnya segera mengerumuni Zhengting begitu Zhengting tiba di halaman kampus.

"Zhengting...kau selesai kuliah jam berapa ? aku akan menjemputmu "

"Aku pulang dengan Jieqiong saja "

"Jieqiong akan pulang dengan pacarnya, kau pulang jam berapa ?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.. aku pulang jam 2, jam 5 aku kan harus bekerja "

"Baik.. jam dua. Kuliahlah dengan baik dan jangan terlalu memikirkanku, tahu tidak ?"

Tanpa aba-aba Xukun tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Zhengting ciuman singkat itu sanggup membuat pipi zhengting memanas. Ia pun dengan segera memegangi pipinya.

"Aku masuk, sampai nanti "

Zhengting segera menghambur keluar dan Chengcheng juga Nongnong menyambutnya.

"Zheng-ge !"

"Nongnong, Chengcheng-ah "

"Itu siapa ? mobilnya bagus sekali " celetuk Chengcheng.

"Hmmm, dia..dia itu..."

"Pacarmu ?" tebak Nongnong.

"Chen Li Nong " seru Zhengting

"Sudahlah, jangan malu begitu. Pacarmu kaya begitu, kau pintar juga mencari pacar, Zheng-ge " goda Chengcheng.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo masuk kelas, eh kalian masuk saja dulu, aku menunggu Jieqiong dulu "

"Kita masuk bersama saja " seru Nongnong.

"Benar, kita menunggu Jieqiong di sini saja " kata Chengcheng yang sejak awal juga memiliki perasaan pada Jieqiong.

"Berhentilah mengejarnya, Fan Chengcheng. Lagipula Jieqiong sudah punya Wang Jia-Er, dan dia jauh lebih tampan darimu " celetuk Zhengting.

"Wang Jia-Er ? Si Ice Prince itu ? Tskk... lelaki dingin begitu, apa sih yang Jieqiong lihat darinya. Oke, dia tampan, tapi Chengcheng lebih kocak dan menarik "

Chengcheng kembali berceloteh, membuat kedua temannya memutar bola mata mereka dengan enggan.

Tak lama berselang, Jieqiong datang dengan kekasihnya. Jieqiong bergelayut mesra di atas motor Jia-er, kedua tangannya dia letakkan di pinggang Jia-Er.

"Sudah sampai, princess. Ayo turun, itu teman-temanmu "

Jieqiong tersenyum bodoh, ia terlalu nyaman dibonceng jia-er sampai lupa telah sampai di kampus.

* * *

Sore harinya, Zhengting bekerja seperti biasa dan seperti biasa pula Xukun pun menjadi pelanggan pertamanya

Dan Xukun (bukan Xukun namanya kalau ia akan beranjak begitu saja) sepertinya tak akan melepaskan zhengting, buktinya pria itu enggan beranjak, meskipun kopinya telah habis.

"Kun, kau tidak pulang ? kopimu sudah habis kan ?"

"Hey hey, Xiao Ting. Kau sedang mengusirku ? tidak sopan sekali, tsk "

"Bukan begitu, tapi pelanggan lain telah menunggu "

Zhengting menunjuk ke beberapa pria yang tampaknya masih menunggu waitress yang menganggur.

"Sebentar saja "

Xukun meraih tangan zhengting dan mengajaknya ke kamar mandi, jujur saja, melihat zhengting dalam balutan gaun pendek sungguh menggodanya.

"Tunggu , kita mau ke mana, Kunkun ?"

"Sebentar saja, Xiao Ting-ah "

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Xukun segera mencumbu zhengting, menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya dengan tak sabar.

Zhengting kelihatan tak menolak, sebaliknya pemuda itu mulai menikmati saja permainan Xukun.

Tangan Xukun mulai bergerak ke dada zhengting, memberikan remasan pelan di sana. Zhengting tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya.

Mellihat Zhengting dalam balutan busana wanita sungguh membuat xukun hampir gila. Ia ingin meniduri zhengting di sana dan saat itu juga.

"Kun-ahh..kita di- ca-fe "

"Nikmati saja sayang "

Dan di saat zhengting mulai mengharapkan lebih, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis yang nampak shock.

 ** _Son Chaeyoung._**

"Kalian ? apa yang kalian pikir kalian sedang lakukan ?"

Dan gadis itu makin shock saat mendapati penyumpal kain yang dpakai zhengting guna menyumpal dadanya ada yang jatuh.

"Xiao Ting!" serunya histeris.

"Apa ini ?! siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau memakai penyumpal dada ? wanita tidak akan memakai ini !" teriaknya.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
